


Lukanette Love (One-Shots)

by Nigthmareintheheaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Tattoos, Temporary Amnesia, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigthmareintheheaven/pseuds/Nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Todos los One-Shots de este trabajo fueron creados con el fin de ser parte de una historia completa, por ello te invito a comentar tu opinion sobre cada uno de ellos





	1. Complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las estrellas parecian brillar con mas fulgor esa noche de verano, derrotar a Lila por segunda vez había sido tedioso aún más siendo el segundo akumatizado en el mismo día. Deseaba que ello hubiese sido lo más agotador, más el desgaste físico no se comparaba al emocional. Quien diría que recibiría un beso de los dos chicos más importantes de su vida el mismo día y que sus sentimientos se enredarian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no es enteramente Lukanette.
> 
> fue creado, asi como todos los capitulos de este libro para convertirse en una historia completa, la realidad es que soy muy indecisa para elegir una, por ello sientete libre de dejar tu opinion

  
_Las estrellas parecian brillar con mas fulgor esa noche de verano, derrotar a Lila por segunda vez había sido tedioso aún más siendo el segundo akumatizado en el mismo día. Deseaba que ello hubiese sido lo más agotador, más el desgaste físico no se comparaba al emocional. Quien diría que recibiría un beso de los dos chicos más importantes de su vida el mismo día y que sus sentimientos se enredarian._

 

[...]

 

_**Marinette...** _

Mi día había empezado como siempre tarde, la alarma no funcionó y tampoco escuché los llamados de mi madre. Todo por culpa de Luka,  _que chico!._  Sabiendo lo que me cuesta despertar estuvimos charlando hasta casi las 2 am. Igualmente no puedo quejarme; el hablar con él me ayudo bastante con Adrien,  _como es eso?_  Fácil, Luka es un chico atractivo en demasía al igual que Adrien, más Luka me provee de calma, y al lograr eso con él bajar a Adrien de su pedestal fue más sencillo. Como si hubiese sido poseída por flash me aliste a velocidad de la luz, no me detuve en la cocina y apenas saludé a mis padres antes de correr hacia la entrada del establecimiento escolar, con tal mala suerte que mi torpeza me llevo a impactar con otro cuerpo haciéndome caer de pompas al suelo.

 

-Estas bien? - _Gracias al cielo!_ , esa voz la conozco-.

 

-Y... a ti que te parece? -En tono burlón-.

 

-Ya sabes esa respuesta... -mirándome con esos fantásticos ojos zafiro-. Pero por lo pronto ayúdame a ponerte en pie -Extendiendo su mano la cual acepte con gusto-. esta vez es más que tarde, lo sabías?

 

Palmee mi ropa para quitarle los restos de tierra antes de centrarme en él; -Y de quien crees que es la culpa, Luka Coffaine?

 

-No puedes culparme, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!, tu querías escuchar mi canción!. Por otro lado Jul me llamó diciendo que no habías llegado y posiblemente quisieras arrancarme las cejas...

 

Sonreí al tiempo que recordaba la romántica melodía que había tocado para mí, antes de que el sueño me obligase a sucumbir; -Lo siento, estaba agotada...

 

Él se encogió de hombros; -Al menos escuchaste la mayor parte. Y lo de mis cejas? -insistio-.

 

Reí -Créeme tus cejas están fuera de peligro -Comprobé la hora en mi celular-. Rayos! Ya es tarde, me contarán la falta!.

 

-Y porque quieres entrar?... aprovechemos la situación y hagamos algo. Después de todo vine hasta aquí sólo por ti.

 

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso cargar este bolso todo el día -Me queje-.

 

Él tomo mis cosas más en lugar de pretender llevarlas las acercó hacía el cesto más cercano; -Necesitas para algo estas cosas? -Haciendo que colgase sobre este-.

 

-No hagas eso! -Saltando para intentar quitarselo de las manos-. Luka! -Grite con frustración-.

 

Él estalló en risas colgando sobre su hombro mi mochila; -Se que dentro de esto se encuentra tu libreta de bocetos, sólo jugaba contigo -pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros-. Ahora vamos  _Truss rod._

 

-Siempre me dices así, que significa?

 

Él acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurró; -Eso deberás averiguarlo tú, tontita -luego paso su lengua por el largo de mi mejilla-.

 

-Puaj! Luka! -Lo reprendi, él rió-. Te dije que no hicieras eso!

 

-Es que eres adorable Truss rod -Nuestros ojos se encontraron, el aire se volvio mas denso, nuestras miradas se atraían como magnetos-. Vamos  a mi casa -Pidió rompiendo el momento-.

 

Mi estómago gruño; -A donde quieras si me das el desayuno.

 

Sonrió de lado; -No sabía que eras tan fácil de convencer Truss rod... -alzando sus cejas sugestivamente-.

 

-Luka Coffaine! -me queje intentando alejarme más lo único que logre fue que su mano bajase a mi cintura-.

 

-Ese es mi nombre y por lo que más quieras no hagas una escena ahora -Pidió en modo de súplica-.

 

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Camille, la ex de Luka. Las cosas habían terminado unas semanas atrás y no en muy buenos terminos,  abracé su torso, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, el tenso su agarre en mí. Pasamos por el lado de las chicas mientras ansiaba que ellas no dijeran nada.

 

Debería dejar de ansiar algo, ya que todo me sale al revés. Camille nos notó y se acercó a nosotros. Acomodo sus muñequeras y botas, peino su cabello hacia atrás mostrando que se había rapado por lo menos la mitad izquierda de su cabeza, revelando a su vez un tatuaje sobre esta.

 

-¿Ella tiene...? -logre apenas articular-.

 

El rodó los ojos; -Si lo se, tatuo mi nombre en su cabeza. ¿No te parece extraño?

 

No respondí ya que ella ya se situaba a escasos pasos de nosotros.

 

-Mi adorado Luk -Sonriendo-. ¿¡Y tu!?. -Ella rió-. ¿Ahora eres un asalta cunas?.

 

-Dejanos Cami...

 

-Tú cierra la boca, estoy admirando tu nueva adquisición... cuanto va a durarte esta?

 

-Camille... -Advirtió Luka-.

 

-No empieces a gruñir, cachorro. Así que niñata... ¿Qué se siente estar con alguien para quien sólo eres un pasatiempo?

 

No respondí, observaba como Luka cada vez se veía más tenso.

 

-No piensas contestar? -Apenas dirigí mi vista hacia ella-. Lo digo por tu bien... Luk no sabe tener una relación -En tono condescendiente-.

 

Los puños de Luka de cerraban conforme Camille seguía molestandolo. Intentaba calmarle poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

 

Camille rió socarronamente; -Awww... No te parecen tiernos Paulette?... miralos están tomados de las manos. ¿Ya le pediste que fuese tu novia?, digo así la deshechas más rápido

 

-Callate! -estalló Luka-. ¿No tienes algo de dignidad?. Vete!. Ella es con quien quiero estar -Luka tomo mis hombros haciendo que nos veamos de frente-. Mi hermosa Truss rod...

 

El tiempo se ralentizo, podía oír resquebrajarse el corazón de Camille, y sus bufidos mientras se alejaba de nosotros. Más yo no daba crédito a lo que ocurría, Luka impulsó sus labios sobre los míos, dejandome imposibilitada para sentir algo mas que esa unión entre ambos y esa sensacion de vacío que conservaba en mi interior ser llenada. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si mismo. Mis brazos fueron a su cuello y este cerró los suyos sobre mi cintura. Luka se estaba robando mi primer beso, más eso no importaba demasiado, cuando nuestros latidos y nuestros labios recordaron su entorno nos separamos, él apoyó su frente sobre la mía, nuestra respiración se encontraba agitada y mi interior no daba crédito de más, volvió a dejar un beso sobre mis labios el cual correspondí.

 

-Vamos a casa Truss rod.

 

Mi cuerpo apenas conciente de reacción alguna lo siguió. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar luego de atravesar el umbral de su puerta. Él dejo mi bolso sobre el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

 

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?, No soy muy bueno... pero me las rebusco bastante bien -Dijo desde el pasillo antes de desaparecer-.

 

Y finalmente tuve una reacción. Quería huir; -Yo... Lu-Luka...

 

Él se acercó a mi tomando mi rostro entre mis manos; -Tru... Mari... ¿¡Marinette!?, ¿Estás...?

 

Mis piernas me ayudaron a huir, debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible debía de analizar lo que había pasado y el como me sentía al respecto. Lo oí llamarme mientras me alejaba pero ahora, no estaba lista para volver. No podía verlo y no lograba entender como para él todo podía volver a la normalidad.

 

[...]

 

**_En un callejón de París..._ **

Camillle se sentía abatida, Luka le había confiado que estaba enamorado de alguien, ella no podía soportarlo ya que él nunca habló de amor con ella, su relación era más física que otra cosa, los sentimientos no pretendían estar involucrados pero ella no pudo evitarlo,  _sólo un ciego o alguien inestable mental sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer en los encantos de Luka Coffaine_. Por ello era obvio para ella que esa niñata muy pronto caería en sus garras. En este momento cuando Paulette y  Avva se habían ido era cuando se permitía ser débil; aceptar que fue enteramente su culpa que ellos se besaran y sentirse desdichada por haber tenido razón todo ese largo tiempo. La manera en que Luka miraba a la amiga de su hermana era imposible pasarla desapercibida al igual que lo poco que le importaba a este que ella estuviese a su lado mientras devoraba a la chica con la mirada. Ella era afortunada tenía al chico que cualquiera anhelaria besando sus huellas y sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ello.

 

Llena de rabia e impotencia gritó al cielo; -Como puedo hacerle pagar por mi dolor?!?!?.

 

Su ruego fue oído por el villano de esta historia el mismo que regodeandose de sus pensamientos negativos envío a uno de sus alados secuaces. Este se poso en un pañuelo que la víctima de su akuma le había sustraído a quien rompió su corazón.

 

- _Afrodita, soy Hawkmoth, te daré el poder para que ningún hombre pueda escapar de tus encantos, a cambio tendrás que conseguir para mí los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir._

 

-De acuerdo.

 

Todo el cuerpo de Camille fue cubierto por una niebla rosada, la cual al despejarse reveló a la chica con todos sus atributos acentuados. Un largo vestido de satén rosa pálido cubría su cuerpo, su cabello pelirrojo caía en ondas suelto abrazando sus hombros, cubriendo sus ojos un fino antifaz de plumas de flamenco y en sus manos como arma una inmarcesible rosa color salmón. Con la cual era capaz de dominar la voluntad de cualquier hombre que ella quisiera en ese momento había sólo uno al que buscaba persistentemente aquel que había fragmentado su corazón. Mientras tanto todo humano de sexo masculino pagaría por entrometerce en su camino.

 

[...]

 

**_Dentro del Colegio Françoise Dupont..._ **

 

Adrien estaba preocupado; tras las primeras dos clases la chica de coletas nunca apareció y el comentario de Juleka una hora atrás no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

 

-Tranquila Alya. Luka y ella estuvieron hablando hasta tarde... Ya le dije viniera por ella y se cuide de su carácter por la mañana.

 

-Él ya conoce el carácter de Mari por las mañana.

 

-Oh! Cierto...  _esa vez_.

 

Él hubiese deseado saber que pasó  _aquella vez,_  pero sabía que le había hecho suficientes desaires a la chica como para que ahora su interés sea sospechoso y aún no se hallaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Marinette.

 

Era obvio que a su compañera le fascinaba la idea de convertir a la dulce Marinette en su cuñada pero este de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad podría echar humo por los oídos. El encaprichamiento por Kagami había quedado atrás, conociendola más amenamente descubrió que se trataba de una persona común y le fue fácil así verla con otros ojos, detallando a su vez que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran comparados a la admiración no al amor.

 

En cambio Marinette lo estaba volviendo loco... cuando no estaba se sentía vacío y en cuánto se encontraba cerca su corazón era una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar.

 

Miss Bustier cerró con estrépito la puerta tras de sí interrumpiendo su corriente de pensamientos, a lo que todos atinamos a pensar que un nuevo akuma estaba atacando la ciudad. Alya preparo la cámara de su celular y apiñados contra el cristal intentaron ver lo que ocurría fuera.

 

Aprovechando la distracción de Miss Bustier al intentar separar a mis compañeros del vidrio para así salvarlos de su curiosidad, me escabullí por la puerta y a gatas llegue al baño donde diciendo las palabras correctas mis ropas fueron reemplazados por el encuerado traje de Chat Noir.

 

Brinque varios edificios antes de toparme con  _Mi Lady,_  ella se veía extraña, algo distante y dispersa. Se dirigió a la víctima del akuma sorprendiéndome al saber el nombre de ella; —Camille, basta!, Así no lograrás nada!

 

La chica disparo pétalos de su rosa hacia nosotros, los cuales impactaron en Ladybug, más no tuvieron ningún efecto. La lucha fue ardua y luego de que el  _Luckycharm_  otra vez nos diera algo en apariencia inútil y que mi dama hiciese funcionar todo, la mariposa liberó a una chica, quien lejos de estar aturdida o conmocionada se quejó por no haber encontrado a un tal " _Luka_ ". Y me quejé, obviamente sin querer dar crédito a que todo a mi alrededor estaba ligado a ese nombre.

 

Chocamos puños como siempre, más hoy todo con ella se sentía vacilante, como si todo a su alrededor estuviese entre casacaras de huevo. Tuve el impulso de preguntar algo más los Miraculous sonaron anunciando la inminente despedida. Ella por primera vez se sentía distante.

 

[...]

 

**_Marinette..._ **

 

La transformación culminó unas calles antes de estar cerca del colegio, no tenía idea de la hora ya que mi celular quedó en el bolso olvidado, más lo único que tenía por seguro es que mi estómago gruñía, me maldije por no haber tomado mi desayuno e insistir en llegar hoy, nada hubiese cambiado si tan sólo hubiese seguido durmiendo. Me senté en un cantero a las afueras, esperando con ansias que sonase la campana de salida, debía hablar de lo que me había pasado con Alya, ella sabría decirme cómo seguir de ahora en más. Mire hacia el frente para encontrarme con Luka caminando hacia mi.

 

Sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse ante su cercanía, él tendió mi mochila hacia mí sin decir una palabra. Tome la misma de sus manos sin atreverme a ver sus ojos.

 

—Mari... Yo... Lo siento —Dijo dejando el paquete en mis manos y retrocediendo unos pasos—. Pero al menos ahora sabes lo que siento —Puso un dedo en mi mentón, incitándome a verlo a los ojos, sonrió—. Quería ver tus ojos una vez más —Se acercó a mí con delicadeza y no hice movimiento alguno para evitar que este volviese a besarme, aunque esta vez sus labios fueron a mi frente—. Cuídate Mari

 

No oírlo decir el apodo que me había otorgado fue doloroso, nunca se sintió  tan quebrado mi corazón  como en este momento en que nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Él volteo, dándome la espalda para alejarse de mí, quise decir algo, detenerlo de alguna manera más parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla o de movimiento. Solo pude verlo alejarse, su figura enpequeñeciendose mientras él desaparecía paulatinamente de mi vista. Sentí angustia y un dolor que no supe identificar.

 

La campana debió haber sonado en algún momento, ya que Alya se encontraba a mi lado; —Chica, esto es demasiado tarde hasta para ti! —Me reclamo en tono burlón, solo atine a asentir—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? —Examinandome como una madre o tal vez un médico lo haría—.

 

Juleka también se acercó a nosotras ;—¡Ni me cuentes! Ese rostro y el que Camille haya sido akumatizada tienen un solo responsable... ¡Mataré a Luka!

 

Su actitud me hizo sonreír; —Escucha Juleka; Camille se encontro con nosotros, esta de mas decir que enfureció cuando vio que Luka abrazaba mi cintura, más él no tiene culpa de eso. En cuanto a mí... supongo que tengo demasíado que asimilar —Dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta viendo como Lila abrazaba el brazo de Adrien—.

 

Rose y Juleka se fueron, la última  sin creer mucho en mis palabras.  Alya siguió mi mirada y rodó los ojos; —Sin Chloe y sin tí, acaparó al pobre todo el día, más Adrien ni siquiera parece concentrado en ella. —Susurro para mí, aunque esta vez no era él en quien pensaba aún viéndolo—.

 

Adrien sonrió a Lila y disculpándose con ella se acercó a nosotros, con Nino detrás quien reía de la actitud enfurruñada de Lila.

 

—¡Chicas!, Les parecería ir a almorzar, pedí unas horas libres ya que mañana tendré una sesión demasiado tediosa... Y bien, ¿Qué dicen?.

 

Alya sonrió y negó; —Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanas. Y tú —Tomando a Nino por la correa del bolso—. Vendrás conmigo.

 

Nino se dejó arrastrar, Adrien sonrió mientras veíamos a los morenos alejarse. —¿Qué dices Mari? —Pregunto poniendo rostro de cachorro y haciéndome sonreír. Iba a negarme, puesto que debía pensar en lo sucedido y las palabras de Luka más mi estómago se adelantó haciendo reír a su espectador—. ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? —Asentí levemente—. Vamos entonces

 

Él me ofrecio su brazo y caminamos hacia un restaurante cercano. Obvio no pudimos librarnos de sus fans y fue todo un total desastre; —Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa, mi mama no tendrá ningún problema en poner un plato más en la mesa.

 

Adrien asintió y luego de despistar a sus fans llegamos a mi casa escondiendonos por el camino. Esta de mas decir que la reacción de mis padres fue de fotografía, estaban tan entusiasmados que no tuvieron ningún reparo en que comiesemos en mi habitación. Agradeciendo mentalmente el haber quitado sus fotos de las paredes semanas atrás, cuando Luka se quedó en casa.

 

Comimos, charlamos y escuchamos algo de música. Todo iba a pedir de boca, salvo por la pregunta de Adrien y mi debate interno al respecto; —¿Estás bien?.

 

_Debería contarle al chico que me gusta sobre el beso que compartimos con Luka?_

 

Maldiciendo mi ausencia  del filtro que se supone debe hacer un freno entre mi cabeza y boca. Note demasiado tarde a las palabras que  fluyeron a través de mis labios. Los colores de Adrien cambiaron, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si tal vez no tendría algo que ver con los camaleones.

 

—Puedo ser un chico malo si eso es lo que quieres —Susurro acercándose a mi—.

 

Su actitud me descolocó, no reconocí a el chico  frente a mis ojos, retrocedí unos metros solo para quedar acorralada contra él y la pared, mi suerte este día era totalmente lo contrario a mi álter ego. Tomó mi barbilla con algo de rudeza haciendo que lo mirase y unió nuestros labios en un beso intenso, muy distinto de lo que había sido besar a Luka. Lo alejé de mi con brusquedad, ahora sí que no estaba para nada calmada.

 

_Todos se creían con derecho a besarme?_

 

No dije una palabra, solo señale la puerta, rogando que no intentase nada mas, él se quedó mirándome hasta que nuestra atención fue  interrumpida por los gritos de auxilio de los residentes en las cercanías; —Sera mejor que me retiré.

 

Quise decirle que era peligroso, detenerlo de la muñeca, cuidarlo  de los peligros que pudiesen haber fuera más otra vez mi enojo pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Ni siquiera me despedí de él.

 

Proporcione unas galletas a Tikki y me prepare para transformarme por segunda vez en el día. Al intentar salir por la ventana vi a Lila una vez más akumatizada...

 

[...]

 

_**En la residencia Rossi.** _

 

Una enfurecida Lila lanzaba cada una de las cosas alusivas a Adrien Agreste.

 

—¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? —Pregunto a una foto del modelo tamaño natural pegada tras la puerta de su cuarto—. Que le ves Adrien... Yo soy mucho mejor que ella!

 

La sonrisa de Hawkmoth se amplió al reconocer a su antigua aliada; — _Lila Rossi... Mi bella secuaz. Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar... Hoy serás Medusa. Te daré el poder de convertir en piedra a todo aquel que ose mirarte a los ojos o desafiarte de alguna manera. Solo te pido a cambio mi recompensa._

 

Ella sonrió —¡Lo haré! —Y el alado insecto se posó en una joya que sostenía en su mano—.

 

Sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por una toga blanca y su largo cabello por miles de hipnóticas serpientes, la joya se situó en su frente a modo de tercer ojo. Ella sonrió, caminando con cautela y convirtiendo en piedra a todos a su paso.

 

—Marinette... —Canturreo dirigiéndose a la panadería Dupain-Cheng—. ven aquí...

 

Los padres de Marinette fueron convertidos en piedra mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir se debatían entre como combatir con un villano al que no podían ver.

 

La chica moteada pidió ayuda a su mágico poder, el cual la proveyó de un gran espejo al que apenas podía sostener, utilizó su visión para ayudarse en la utilidad del mismo.

 

Chat Noir uso su Cataclismo para derribar dos edificios encerrando a Medusa y convirtiéndose en piedra a su lado. Ladybug ato su yo-yo a dos postes sosteniendo el espejo para atraer a Medusa y derrotarla con su propio poder. La estatua impacto sin reparo contra el piso, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, liberando al pequeño akuma. Ladybug lo purificó y dejó salir al blanquecino alado. El Luckycharm recupero todo a su paso, dejando a un agotado Chat Noir, una Lila Rossi confundida y dos preocupados padres. Junto con miles de personas que desempolvando su ropa.

 

Esta vez Marinette no se arriesgo a un nuevo contacto con el chico gato. No por él sino por las experiencias vividas en este agitado día...

 


	2. Trascendental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Luka y Marinette comenzó tan sorpresivamente que a varios –por no decir a todos– los tomo por sorpresa, los únicos que se veían venir aquello fueron los padres de la Franco-China. Quienes habían sido los únicos testigos de la evolución de los sentimientos de su hija para con el joven Couffaine.
> 
> Hacia cerca de 3 meses atrás habían celebrado su quinto aniversario, lo festejaron de la manera más romántica que Luka podría orquestar, lo que incluyó pétalos de rosa, una cena bajo las estrellas y como siempre con él un tonel de besos y caricias. Luka nunca parecía satisfecho con Marinette.
> 
> Dos meses antes La fémina había cumplido su vigésimo cumpleaños, como siempre lo hacía Luka se encargó de extasiarla de amor, Marinette nunca parecía tener demasiado de Luka.

_La relación de Luka y Marinette comenzó tan sorpresivamente que a varios –por no decir a todos– los tomo por sorpresa, los únicos que se veían venir aquello fueron los padres de la Franco-China. Quienes habían sido los únicos testigos de la evolución de los sentimientos de su hija para con el joven Couffaine._

_Hacia cerca de 3 meses atrás habían celebrado su quinto aniversario, lo festejaron de la manera más romántica que Luka podría orquestar, lo que incluyó pétalos de rosa, una cena bajo las estrellas y como siempre con él un tonel de besos y caricias. Luka nunca parecía satisfecho con Marinette._

_Dos meses antes La fémina había cumplido su  vigésimo cumpleaños, como siempre lo hacía Luka se encargó de extasiarla de amor, Marinette nunca parecía tener demasiado de Luka._

Tres semanas atrás Luka se despedía de su novia, amándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, susurrando promesas en su oído y apartándose de ella con la sensación de vacío más grande que había sentido nunca. Él hubiese rechazado la propuesta más Marinette le aseguro que su amor permanecería intacto y que hablarían cada noche sin importar los cambios de hora, se besaron dejando un sabor amargo en los labios del otro.

Marinette miraba el techo de su habitación esa que ahora se veía tan vacía sin su novio... Cómo extrañaba al dueño de su amor. Todavía era temprano, aún la noche no había caído y faltaba al menos dos horas más antes de poder hablar con Luka. El tiempo parecía pasar a través de un cuentagotas convirtiendo a esos minutos en los más largos de su vida, un sonido la trajo nuevamente a donde estaba, quitándola de su ensoñación donde su chico estaba abrazándola y dándole confort en ese momento. Se puso en pie sabiendo perfectamente la procedencia de ese sonido, subió a cubierta y divisó a la risueña figura vestida de negro quien al ver su semblante quitó su transformación corriendo hacia su encuentro. Plagg abandono a su portador, tomando en el aire un trozo de queso que este le arrojó.

Hacia al menos tres años que sabían sus identidades, cuatro en los que ella había cedido el puesto a Lordbug.  _¿_ _Quien podría culparla por renunciar a sus Miraculous por amor?_. Obviamente Chat se sintió traicionado cuando en lugar de encontrarse con su Lady se encontró con Lord, más no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya que esa que había sido su mejor amiga había sido akumatizada.

Lord y Chat vencieron a  Hawkmoth casi un año después de eso y al descubrir la identidad de Lord le fue fácil deducir quien era su Lady. Algo que lo devastó más que conocer la identidad del villano, era sabido por él que su padre era un mal hombre más el que justamente Marinette fuese su Lady era una mala broma. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar porque ella no había vuelto a usar el traje.

—¡Mari!, Dios! ¡Te ves fatal!, ¿Estás bien? —posando sus manos en los hombros de esta y examinando sus facciones—. ¿Es por Luka?

Marinette sonrió; —Solo los modelos se ven bien a esta hora de la tarde, después de un día seguramente agotador —Bromeo tocando su nariz, más su voz sonaba vacilante—.

—Es el maquillaje, detras de todo esto soy Murphy —Ella rio con su broma, aunque lo quisiera nunca podria verse  tan mal. Inmediatamente después su ceño volvió a fruncirse, sus  pensamientos estaban inquietos—El idiota te dejo, ¿Cierto?... Te dije que él no te convenía. —Espeto, finalmente soltando algo del disgusto que  tenía por la elección de Marinette. Alejandose y cerrando sus manos en puños—. ¡Voy a cazarlo como a un insecto!

Marinette rió; —Es un insecto, gatito. Pero es mi bichito... —Luego lo miró con seriedad—. Lo amo Adrien y te aseguro que él también lo hace. —Aseguro la azabache—.

Adrien tomo las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos; —Si no es él, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella tomo las manos de él y las alejó de su rostro, sonrió y giro acercándose al barandal observando el agua meciendo la embarcación, nuevamente fijo su vista en Adrien quien la miraba fijamente; —Que harías si te dijeran que vas a ser padre?

Adrien intento pensar en lo que le preguntó antes de decir una tontería más tantos años con el traje de Chat Noir lo habían hecho un metepatas profesional; —¡No puedes hablar en serio Marinette!, ¿Ese tipo? —Deñalando a la nada—. Te dejó aquí para irse de gira y tú preguntas esa idiotez... Él no vendrá por ti Mari —Sentencio de manera fría—.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de ella, confiaba en Luka estaba segura en todo momento de su decisión de estar con él, pero el que Adrien sacase las garras la entristeció; —¡Tú no sabes nada de él!

—Claro que se de él —Afirmo esté—. Se que confiastes más en él que en mí, —Totalmente fuera de sí—. se que de un día para el otro ustedes estaban juntos sin darme una mínima oportunidad!. Yo te amaba, aún lo hago y duele como si me hubieses arrancado el maldito corazón. —Calmando un poco sus ánimos—. No entiendo que pasó contigo.

Marinette se dejó sumir por los recuerdos de esa tarde hacía años atrás; —Te vi besando a Lila.... —Comemzo ella más fue interrumpida—.

—¡Ella me beso a mi! —Grito el varón con furia. Él recordaba perfectamente ese día, era en ese momento que todo con la chica frente a él había desbarrancado—.

Marinette sonrió; —Ya no viene al caso, ¿sabes?. Yo te quise, te lo iba a decir todo antes de eso y sin embargo ese hecho me hizo conocer más a Luka. —Dijo con añoranza—.

—¡Tu debiste estar conmigo! —Espeto tomando sus manos de manera brusca—. ¡Los Miraculous nos unieron!

—Solo escuchate!!!. —Pidio soltando su agarre en ella—. ¿Qué es lo que te separa de tu padre?

Adrien sonrió de lado; —Que yo ya tengo uno de los Miraculous... —La tomó de la cintura acercándose a ella, intento besar sus labios y fue detenido por un frío metal rozando su cuello—.

—Sueltame —Pidio con tetrorifica calma. Él la miró horrorizado soltando su cuerpo—. Me la dio Luka, él sabe que su mujer sabe defenderse.

Adrien levantó los brazos en rendición; —Yo... Lo lamento?

—Vete Adrien —Pidio dándole la espalda, había algo más importante que debía hacer—.

—Adios Marinette

Esta vez no volteó a verlo como había hecho tantas veces.  _Él está celoso, apenas lo conoce... Él no sabe nada de Luka._ Adrien solo veía su lado de la situación, sus propios problemas iban delante de los de los demás. Él no sabía lo que Luka debió enfrentar y lo que ella misma tuvo que sacrificar por él. Ella no había amado a Luka desde el minuto cero, más no le era indiferente, conociéndolo se encontró adorando cada parte de él y mientras este le tocaba su última composición una melodía calma y ruda notó que lo que sentía por esa sonrisa era mucho más de lo que estaba preparada para afrontar.

Ahora se hallaba petrificada, había hecho miles de suposiciones con la misma situación cientos de veces más ahora era real, apesar de todos los cuidados que habían tenido al respecto, y por alguna extraña razón recordó una frase de "Jurassic Park", la cual terminaba siendo cierta después de todo, suspiró intentando sostener sus emociones. Luka debía saber esto lo antes posible, maldecía que este se hubiese quedado con Tikki, ella al menos podría aconsejarle al respecto. Bufó, más investigo en internet la mejor manera de afrontar el tema, más no le convenció ninguna.

Decidio darse un relajante baño para calmarse por lo que acababa  de pasar con Adrien e intentar asimilar la noticia que cargaba en sus manos. Salió del baño apenas cubierta con su ropa interior como hacia desde que vivían oficialmente como pareja con Luka, acostumbrada a que este la atraparía en un abrazo y llenándola de besos la llevaría a la cama junto a él, aquello obviamente no pasaría hoy. Seco su cabello con el secador, lo cual lo dejo esponjoso, peino un poco este y agregó un aceite a base de coco. Miró sobre la cómoda donde Luka había dejado su campera para que ella no lo extrañase. Cuando estuvo segura de que su cabello no dañaría de ninguna manera la prenda optó por ponérsela. Tomo el palillo plástico al cual le había puesto su respectiva tapa y otra vez se preguntó como haría para decírselo a Luka.

Recordó los mensajes en clave que solían mandarse con él, antes de admitir que estaban flechados el uno por el otro, sonrió buscando lo que necesitaba para tomar la fotografia. Después de muchos intentos fallidos optó por grabar un vídeo, ya que de otra manera siempre saldría con poses y muecas extrañas, tomo una captura de este –En realidad demasiadas hasta que una le pareció perfecta– y sin meditarlo demasiado la envío en un correo a su novio, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Luka frunció el ceño a la imagen que le habia enviado su novia. Ella Lucía perfecta, no había  dudas que en su camino se había cruzado un ángel, estaba vestida con los jeans manchados que a él tanto le gustaban, usaba la blusa negra con transparencias que él había elegido para ella y sobre  todo se había colocado su campera. El problema más grande de la imagen era que está era de cuerpo entero, tomada en su cuarto. Envio unas simples palabras en un texto a la mujer de la fotogrfia " _Ça alors Marinette"._

Ella cerró la campera de su novio sonriendo, pensando que había logrado la reacción que quería de él e inmediatamente se dispuso a hacer una vídeo llamada.

—El imbécil de Agreste fue a verte hoy, ¿Cierto? —Diji este con un tono completamente frío—.

—Hola Luka, yo estoy bien ¿sabes? ¿Y tú? —Dijo está con tono sarcástico—.

Luka sonrió con falsedad —Yo estoy de puta madre, sabiendo que mi novia metió a alguien en nuestro cuarto —En el mismo tono—. ¿Porque enviaste esa foto?

—No lo sé, pensé que sería agradable para ti ver qué lo que enviaste había llegado? —Frustrada—.

—¿Estuviste con Agreste en nuestra casa?—Pregunto otra vez mas serio—.

—Sabes que es un hábito de ese gato venir todas las tardes —Respondio con enojo—.

—¿Te pusiste esa ropa para él? ¿Disfruto sacándole la blusa? ¿Se rieron de mi mientras usaban mi cama? —Frunciendo el ceño aún mas—.

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? —Pregunto no dando crédito a sus oidos—.

—¿Quién tomo la foto Marinette? —Pregunto como si ese hecho fuese la prueba inequívoca de que ella lo estaba engañando—.

El rostro de Marinette se volvió totalmente rojo, frunció  los labios y miró a su novio como si pudise enviarle rayos a distancia —¡Eres un imbecil!—Marinette arrojo el teléfono a la cama—. ¡Vivo contigo desde hace años, en los que no he siquiera pensado en otro chico y tú sales con esa idiotez!

—Y... ¿Qué quieres que piense, que me enviarías una foto al azar?—Luka le hablaba a una pantalla que apuntaba al techo de su bote—.

—¡En eso tienes razón!. Quise decirte algo en esa imagen, pero entendiste todo mal —Marinette tomo el teléfono, limpio sus lágrimas antes de que él pudiese verlas, odiaba pelear con Luka—. ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de esto? —Luka la miró de manera fría y negó—. Tu eres el que es perseguido noche tras noche por un grupo distinto de fans que quieren hacerte todo lo que te propongas y yo estoy sola. Esperándote aquí con un idiota al que tuve que echar está misma tarde, tratando de hacerte sonreír... —No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y que las lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos, las limpio con la manga de la campera—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas con alguna de tus groupies —Se desabrochó la campera y la arrojo sobre la cama—.  _Bonne vie Luka Couffaine_

Las lágrimas de Marinette recorrían sus mejillas, Luka le había hablado en un tono hiriente más su desconfianza era demasiado para asimilar. Marinette arrojo su teléfono contra la cómoda en la que estaba la campera que ahora llevaba puesta, este se desarmo, haciendo que las partes volasen por distintos lados del camarote. Dejo que sus emociones la consumiesen mientras se quitaba las prendas de encima —Las que se había puesto  para el en especial—. se calzaba unos jeans, una playera y un par de zapatillas, estaba furica. Envío un último mensaje a Luka, no sabiendo si lo hacía a modo de disculpa o por venganza... Para que esté vea lo que se había perdido. "Dile a Tikki que tenía razón, ella siempre la tiene" ignoró las veces que el teléfono sonó después de eso.

 _"Él es quien está de gira, a él lo asedian las mujeres y yo confío. ¿Más él no puede confiar en mí?. Que se vaya al demonio, que desquite su frustración con una de sus groupies y que no vuelva a llamarme nunca. Maldito idiota"_ Esa corriente de pensamientos se dio mientras está arrojaba algo de su ropa en una maleta. Estando lista para salir observó el pequeño artilugio plástico sobre la cama y las emociones la colmaron,  _¿Que haría ahora?_

Luka se sentía frustrado, era celoso y Adrien cerca de Marinette era un catalizador para todas sus inseguridades, él confiaba en Marinette, ella era SU mujer _¿como no hacerlo?_ , ella había demostrado una y mil veces que por Adrien nunca se había sentido como con él. Él fue todas sus primeras veces y ahora, ahí estaba otra vez ese ser grotesco e inseguro capaz de lastimar a quien más amaba.

—¡Mierda! —Pateo la mesa de noche junto a su cama donde una criatura roja y malhumorada dormía. Siseo a modo de disculpa mas a ella no parecia importarle—.

—¡Luka! —La criatura examinó sus facciones—. ¿Que pasó con Marinette?

Luka tomó asiento en la cama y suspiró; —Creo que esta vez la perdí.

Tikki sonrió con pena; —¡Imposible! Se aman demasiado.

—Me llamo “Luka Couffaine”, dijo; buena vida Luka Couffaine —El no se atrevía a mirar a su kwami por lo que miró al piso—. La perdí.

El kwami acarició su cabellera bicolor; —Cuentame que sucedió, tal vez no sea tarde.

Luka desbloqueo su teléfono y le enseñó a Tikki la imagen que Marinette había enviado, Tikki examinó la imagen mientras él se excusaba; —Adrien va todas las tardes a hacerle compañía, lo se. Ella me lo dice y él me lo restriega en la cara. Pero no me hubiese molestado si ella no hubiese enviado eso... Mis inseguridades corren más rápido que los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Tengo motivos para desconfiar o es que estoy algo paranoico?

—Sabes que ella no es así con nadie más que contigo —Trato de calmarlo, entregándole  el aparato,  no sabía porque los humanos confiaban  tanto en esas cosas con luces—.

—Dijo que te dijera que tenías razón.

Tikki frunció el ceño; —Dame tu teléfono —Esta lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos examinando la imagen con detenimiento y sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba—. Sabes... Marinette adoraba cuando respondías a sus fotos con una canción ¿La viste? —Señalando el teléfono—.

—¡Si, lo hice! —ofuscado, tomando el teléfono en sus manos no pudiendo entender porque todos insistían con lo mismo—. ¡Voy a eliminarla! Solo ha traído problemas.

—¡Espera! —Tikki le arrebató el telefono—. Recuerda las fotos, ¿Porqué respondías con una canción?

Luka sonrió; —Marinette ocultaba un mensaje y si lo decifraba le enviaba una canción que hablaba del tema, era sencillo. Ambos coincidíamos con facilidad —Examino la foto con detenimiento y Sonrió aún más—. ¡Soy un imbécil!

Luka intento llamar a Marinette más ella no contestó. Rápido busco una canción acordé al tema y la envío a su casilla, tampoco recibió respuesta alguna. Por ello tomó la tarjeta que les había dado la discográfica, metió a Tikki en su bolsillo y salió hacia el aeropuerto.

El avión ploteado con el  _"c'est la vie"_ —Nombre de su banda—. Estaba en el hangar esperándolo, se alegró de que la disquera siempre lo tuviese listo. Mostró su tarjeta de identificación y en menos de lo pensado se encontró nuevamente en París. Su corazón estaba agitado, sus piernas temblaban y no podía quedarse quieto. Pensaba en ella, la amaba tanto que podría morir si no la encontraba.

Corrió hacia la salida, el último recuerdo que tenía del lugar había sido cuando se despidió de ella, su gran sonrisa, su pequeña mano meciéndose y el último beso... Suspiró, camino hacia una esquina desierta y sacó a Tikki de su bolsillo, la criatura se alertó al verlo deprimido.

—¿Qué pasa Luka? —Con preocupación—. Tendrías que estar corriendo por Marinette. —Lo alentó—.

—¿Y si ella ya no está?

—Nunca lo sabrás si no la buscas.

—Los puestos de taxi están llenos y siquiera si me echan un vistazo.

—¿Porqué no usas a Lord?

—No soy Adrien y no me place estar en ese traje tanto como a él —Se excusó—.

—¿Y por ella?

Luka sonrió, la pequeña criatura roja sabía siempre como convencerlo; —¡Tikki Puntos Fuera! —El resplandor carmesí volvió a cubrir su cuerpo como no lo hacía hace años, cargándolo de adrenalina—.

Lord bug atravesó los techos de París con una velocidad nunca conocida por él, el viento golpeando en su cara lo hacía sentirse tal como un pájaro. Un momento de reflexión lo llevo hacia Agreste, entendiendo que esa libertad a manos de su padre solo podía conseguirla de la mano de Chat Noir, él por su parte no necesitaba de todo aquello. Divisó la luz de su embarcación, esa que con esfuerzo había podido adquirir para él y luego alcanzó la perfección en cuanto Marinette la ocupo a su lado.

Marinette oyó el familiar sonido de alguien aterrizando en cubierta, después de haber llorado lo suficiente para quedarse dormida abrazada a la campera de Luka no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Sabría que de igualanera Chat se volaría hasta su cuarto si era de suma importancia lo que necesitaba decirle. Oyó los pasos acercándose y los familiares golpes sobre la puerta abierta, no volteó, no quería ver a ese gato tonto, no ahora cuando su corazón estaba resquebrajado.

—¡Vete gato tonto! —Espeto con la voz quebrada—. ¡¿No entiendes que no quiero verte?! —Arrojando un almohadón donde seguramente estaba el puente de su conversación unilateral—.

El almohadón impacto en el estómago de este; —¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu bichito, ángel?

Ella giro para mirar de frente al dueño de esa voz; —¡Tambien estoy enojada contigo! —Espeto Marinette escondiendo su rostro en la almohada—.

Luka se sintió abatido, más no iba a rendirse; —Soy tu Lord mi ángel. No Luka —Marinette lo observó con los ojos aguados—. Él está muy arrepentido —Se acercó unos pasos a ella—. Me envió esto —Sacando el celular del bolsillo—.  Es un mensaje para tí.

—¡No quiero! —Dijo ella en tono caprichoso—.

Lord tomo asiento en la cama junto a su amada, acarició sus cabellos delicadamente, oyendola sollozar.

—Una señorita muy especial, me dijo hace unos años atrás que podría perdonar los celos de un idiota...

—Ella perdonó los celos de ese idiota. Esa vez.

Lord sonrió; —El idiota me envió desde Londres, al menos deberías oír su mensaje antes de tomar una decisión.

Ella miró el rostro triste y arrepentido de su héroe, suspiró y se acomodó a su lado; —¿Grabo un mensaje para mí? —Pregunto con curiosidad limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo desechable—.

Lord negó; —Envio algo mucho mejor —Lord tomo los auriculares y los acercó a los oídos de su ángel, para luego reproducir la canción que había escogido para ella—.

Las notas de "3 corazones - Antonio Orozco" comenzaron a sonar, para el momento de la segunda estrofa Marinette ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

" _Las palabras, no se cuentan._  
 _Contaré los corazones._  
 _Uno el tuyo, otro el mío,y otro que nos da tirones"._

Marinette se quitó el audífono, Luka nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, la mayoría del tiempo solo observaba y en cuanto hablaba solía meter la pata, ella comprendió que el hombre a su lado no hacia mas que amarla por ello abrazo a Lord quien correspondió cerrando sus brazos sobre su cintura; —Eres un idiota Luka Couffaine —Susurro dejando un beso en su cuello—.

Lord sonrió, beso su frente y pronunció las palabras que desprenderían a Tikki de su fusión, beso el rostro de su novia y entre sus brazos los acomodó a ambos a lo largo de la cama que compartieron durante tantos años, jugó con los dedos de su novia como si estos se tratasen de las teclas de un piano. Ella sonrió, eso significaba que su chico estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Marinette rompió el silencio.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —Pensando en los meses que quedaban aún de su gira mundial, en como tomarían sus padres las buenas nuevas y que haría con sus hormonas si se separaban nuevamente—.

Luka sonrió, levanto la barbilla de Marinette y beso sus labios con ternura, suspiró una vez más en cuanto se separaron; —Por lo pronto disfrutar del compás creado por nuestros tres corazones, pasar la noche juntos como tantas otras veces y mañana veremos. Te advierto algo sea en París o en la gira quiero estar contigo —Posando sus grandes manos en el abdomen de la chica—. Pienso permanecer en cada una de las etapas de nuestro bebé, y planeo amarlos más de lo que alguna vez pensé llegar a imaginar —Luka se levantó para inclinarse sobre su abdomen—. Escuchaste preciosa, papá y mamá te están esperando para llenarte de amor.

Luka era un hombre de pocas palabras eso era bien sabido por Marinette, más en cuanto hablaba podían pasar dos cosas, para su suerte esta vez había logrado enamorarla más que antes. Él levantó su ropa por sobre su vientre, lo miro con dedicación, posó su mano dura en este a lo que Marinette siseo, la miró a modo de disculpa. Luego dejo un par de besos en su vientre, miró otra vez a su novia sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Como sabes que es niña? —Pregunto la fémina sonriendo—.

Él se encogió de hombros; —Simplemente te imagino con una hermosa bebé en tus brazos, aunque si fuese niño me ayudará a alejarte pretendientes —Guiño un ojo a esta, prefiriendo callar antes de meter la pata una vez más—. Los amo, ¿sabes?

Marinette asintió atrayéndolo sobre si, el cuidando de no aplastarla sosteniendo su peso con las manos se dejó llevar, ella miró sus labios se acercó a ellos lentamente y susurró; —Nosotros también te amamos Luka.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parecio divertido imaginar a Luka como Lordbug, asi como pensar en una historia con los personajes mas adultos y sin hawkmoth metiendo sus narices en el medio.


	3. Demoniaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette es engañada por Adrien con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su voz irradiando ira convoca sin proponerselo a un demonio. Luka es un demonio condenado a vivir en la tierra y cumplir cualquiera sea los deseos de los humanos. 
> 
> Y las estrellas se alinearon para que estos dos se encuentren.

Mis ojos estaban nublados, las lágrimas me impedían ver el camino que transitaba a pasos veloces, pero poco me importaba, nada importaba en realidad. Me siento humillada, usada y algo imbécil. Necesitaba descansar después de un día en el que todo pareció salirme al revés, necesitaba el calor de mi hogar, descansar en brazos de Adrien, necesitaba tantas cosas, todas las que contradecían a lo que iba a acontecer.

Como _es posible que no lo haya visto antes?_ _._ Me reporchaba limpiando mis lagrimas e intentando ver dónde diantres estaba.

Debí haber detectado las señales, debí prestar más atención; ellos siempre estaban juntos,  siempre teniendo sus charlas susurrantes, siempre con un secreto que en realidad me era gritado en mi cara a voces, peque de ingenuidad me escudé en sus trabajos, sabiendo que eso era lo que compartían, no tuve en cuenta nada más, mientras ellos se burlaban de  mi en mi cara. Tal vez debi haber desconfiado, más me han dicho una y mil veces que mi confianza ciega es mi gran debilidad.

 _¿Como_ _desconfiar cuando ella era mi mejor amiga?._

¡ _Malditos los dos!_

Poco o mejor dicho nada les importó mi mirada sobre ellos, o siquiera mi prensencia alli; me encontraba inherte en el marco de la puerta no queriendo dar crédito a mis ojos haciéndoseme imposible el reaccionar, podia oírlos y el estómago se revolvía. En cambio para él no fue así; su sonrisa orgullosa, como si sintiese que lo que estaba haciendo era digno de admirar, como si mi mirada no fuese la de su  _novia_  sino la de alguien mas, alguien a quien deseaba resfregarle en la cara lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo lo visto solo fue algo punzante no tan hiriente  como sus palabras, las cuales parecían misiles teledirigidos a mi corazón, hiriéndome de tal manera que aún rondan en mis pensamientos atormentandome.

_Cuanto pensabas que esperaría?..._

_Si tu no me das lo que quiero ella lo hará..._

_Que miras?_

_Acaso quieres unirte?_

Ella nunca dirigió su mirada hacia mí, a pesar que el espacio entre sus dichos fuera usado para besarla de manera lujuriosa, pasar sus manos por su transpirado cuerpo o demas.

Intenté borrar esas imágenes al recordar a aquel que robó mi corazón y pero me era  imposible no relacionarlo con el mismo que estaba en este cuarto; el que no se parecía a aquel que conocí hace años atrás.

Salí de allí sin decir palabra alguna, sin darle el gusto de verme abatida,  con la frente en alto y sin detenerme a llevar nada conmigo con mi orgullo intacto sin darle tan solo una expresión de dolor a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecha trizas.

Adrien y yo nos conocimos en primaria el día que él me atropelló en el patio para luego levantarme y disculparse. Fuimos amigos, de hecho fuimos mejores amigos. Mi madre decía que éramos  _uña y mugre_ ; podíamos pasar horas discutiendo por quien pertenecía el segundo concepto... Eventualmente notamos que nuestros sentimientos se intensificaban y esa amistad transmutó a algo superior. Fue mi primer amor y se robó mis primeros besos... estuvimos juntos desde los dieciséis, alardeando ante aquellos que no creían en nosotros.

Más sus hormonas al parecer son más veloces que las mías.

A pesar de la confianza y del tiempo juntos nunca fuí capaz de entregarme por completo a él. Ese fue motivo por el cual discutíamos mucho en los últimos meses, ya que su definición de amor estaba sumamente ligada a ello, finalmente todas esas discusiones culminaron hoy mientras el satisface sus deseos con Kagami y yo me encuentro perdida sin saber que hacer. Por años mi vida se centro exclusivamente en él, pero no es eso lo que hace que reaccione asi...

Nunca me cuestione la decisión que tome de seguirlo hasta aquí. El propuso buscar nuevos rumbos en Londres y yo lo seguí sin importarme lo que dejaba atrás. Mi trabajo no requería de nada más que un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquila ya sea para diseñar o dar mis puntadas oyendo algo de punk (música que él realmente odia), él lo alquilaba para mí, siempre me consintió demasiado, ahora pienso que tal vez él lo hacia para no tenerme en casa.

Alquilamos un departamento compartido cuando su padre no me aceptó bajo su techo, Kagami fue la primera en aceptarme y no burlarse de mis facciones los mixtas aceptando mis costumbres y asegurándose de que nadie perturbada mi estancia.

_Como podía yo creer que ella sería quien me causará tal incomodidad?_

Ahora estoy en un país que no es el mío, sin lugar a donde ir e intentando ver tras la bruma de mis lágrimas. Debí haber trabajado hasta tarde para evitarme este dolor, aunque también agradezco el estar allí para poder abrir los ojos.

_Por cuánto tiempo había sido engañada por ellos?_

Mi pecho de resquebrajaba y podía sentir las garras intentando arrancar mi destrozado corazón. Caí de rodillas al suelo por el peso de mis emociones, las lágrimas no cesaban, los ojos me ardían, la garganta me escosia y para culminar mi desafortunada suerte fuertes gotas de agua comenzaron a atacarme. Cerré mis puños sobre la tierra mojada, tomando dos porciones de viscoso barro entre mis manos.

Mirando al cielo grité; —Daria lo que fuera por que cada milésima del dolor que siento él lo sintiese mil veces peor!, Ellos lo sintiesen peor... ya que ella tampoco merece mi piedad.

Cerrando los ojos y rindiendome a un pedido vacío note que apesar de que podía escuchar a la lluvia caer a mi alrededor, las curiosas gotas ya no parecían tocarme. Un relámpago iluminó la desierta calle notando una figura frente a mis ojos.

La figura se asemejaba a la de un hombre, más podía asegurar que era mucho más que eso.

—Me parece justo —El  _hombre_ de cabello negro y difuminado azul hacia las puntas, el cual caía mojado sobre su rostro, torso descubierto dejando a la vista algunos decorativos tatuajes, unas magnificas alas negras y una sonrisa de infarto extendía su mano ante mí—. Hacemos un pacto?

Lo mire confundida, todavia no había asimilado lo de sus alas o que este en cueros a mitad de la noche y ahora salia con eso; —U...un pacto? —Pregunté con afán de haberme equivocado—.

—Claro, un pacto; Yo cumplire lo que sea que deseas y en cambio tu deberás darme algo —Mirándome inquisitivamente—.

—No. Ni siquiera se quien eres y me sales con esas cosas?

—Argh!... los humanos son tan problemáticos! —rodando los ojos—. Te ofrezco tu venganza que más quieres saber?

Mientras continuaba sentada sobre mis piernas en el húmedo suelo asimilando las facciones de este hombre frente a mi, las que por cierto me eran difíciles de asemejar gracias a la falta de luz.

—Podrías empezar con tu nombre y ofreciendome tu mano para levantarme!

—Mi nombre es Lukanius, Barón de las tierras de Balaak y octavo heredero al trono de Leviaatan. Y nunca me ensuciaria las manos con una humana a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—¡Eres odioso!

Él sonrió de lado —Estas segura? A mi parecer con quien deberías enojarte no es conmigo... —en su mano extendida apareció una bola y dentro de esta la imagen que quería olvidar—. Tu aquí abatida y él no parece tener un solo pensamiento por tí

—Se merecen arder en el infierno por hacerme esto... —Dije más que ofuscada—.

Pude ver crecer su sonrisa al tiempo que la rabia hablaba por mi —Asi que, ella tambien es el problema —Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho—. Enviarlos al infierno? —Tocando su barbilla y valorando la petición que inconscientemente acababa de darle—. Puedo hacer eso —Cerrando su mano hizo que todo se esfumase—. Aceptas?

—Por que lo haría?. Como estoy segura de que puedes hacer lo que dices?

Se inclinó ante mí, me ofreció su mano y al tomarla sus ojos brillaron tornándose de un vivido cyan. —Confía en mi, se de lo que habló.

¿ _Porque ahora el tocarme era absolutamente necesario?_ Me cuestione internamente tomando su mano.

Sabía que en algún lugar de mi debía sentir temor, más no lo hacía. Sus manos eran extremadamente cálidas y su tacto tan delicado que me causaba un estremecimiento, me tomo de la cintura y caminamos mientras una de sus alas me envolvía protegiendome de la lluvia. Su mano ascendió a mi cuello y amablemente me ubicó en su pecho. Debía decir algo más me sentía débil, y francamente estar así después de haber llorado a mares me reconfortaba.

—A donde me llevas?

—No es obvio?

Negué.

—Eres una humana tonta. No sabes que estar descalza en la lluvia puede hacer que te enfermes? —No había notado mis pies descalzos—.... y no podré hacer nada por ti si lo haces.

—Estoy tan cansada.

Mi cuerpo por completo se rindió, nada parecía responderme, recordé mi malestar de esa mañana, el no haber desayunado, el saltarme el almuerzo por culpa de tener un maldito bloqueo, el arrendatario golpeando mi puerta cada medio segundo y ese estúpido café faltó de cafeína y azúcar que trastocó mi humor.

No fue buena idea salir corriendo descalza cuando tenía los síntomas de que una eminente gripe estaba a punto de golpearme, tampoco que lo último que haya consumido sea ese insípido café el cual no debía salir de las manos del cajero, más ahora sólo podía concentrarme en el dolor y cansancio rindiéndome y para mi desproteccion en su presencia. En lo que correspondía a cálido su piel irradiaba un recorfontante calor, que me hacía adormecer, negándome a cerrar mis ojos, demás está decir que fallé.

Lo último que mis oídos alcanzaron a oír fue su voz; —¡Humana Tonta!

Lo próximo que supe es que me me sentía cálida y cómoda me acurruque sobre lo que creí era mi almohada, más la misma no irradía calor y definitivamente Adrien no huele así sacando el hecho de que en mi vida he compartido la cama con él. Abrí los ojos con horror sentándome, notando que no tenía mi ropa puesta sino una holgada remera de hombre al girar me encontré con quien pensé había soñado anoche, más está vez sus alas habían desaparecido.

—Lu... Luka...? —No sintiéndome segura de su nombre, pregunté, el abrió un ojo, me observo—.

—Lukanius —Corrigio algo adormilado, sonrió y usando su fuerza me abrazo acostándome otra vez a su lado; —No! —Advirtio en cuanto quise separarme nuevamente—. Es de madrugada y necesitamos descansar luego de lo que sucedió durante la anoche.

Forcejee con él quise liberarme y empecé a sollozar; —SUELTAME!!... DÉJAME IR!... POR FAVOR SUELTAME!.

Hizo lo que le pedí cubriendose los oídos con frustración; —Maldición! Eres tan ruidosa! — Me puse en pie  buscando donde estaría mi ropa, más no vi nada—. Que diantres te pasa?

—¡Tú! ¿Tú...? —No podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en este momento—.

Él tomo asiento en la cama, quitando la sábana que lo cubría y revelando que en lugar de estar en ropa interior tenía los jeans puestos, fregó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos; —Cierra la puta boca y vuelve aquí —Pidió a voz ronca señalando la cama—.

Me negue retrocediendo unos pasos mas observándolo, ya que este no me inspiraba confianza alguna. Él chasqueó sus dedos, y mi cuerpo comenzo a avanzar en contra mi voluntad, para lograr que terminase nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez sentada en su regazo y por más que intentará con todas mis fuerzas gritar que me dejase no podía hacerlo la voz era algo de lo que me había desprovisto, algunas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mi mejilla, las mismas que él limpió con su lengua. Estaba aterrorizada, _¿Quien era él y que demonios había sucedió la noche anterior?_

—Tienes un sabor increíble —Susurro a mi oído. Para luego lamer toda la extensión de mi oreja de manera descendiente hasta llegar a la curva entre mi cuello y hombro—. Hueles increíble —Tomando una bocanada de aire con la nariz enterrada en mi cuello—. Y... sigues siendo virgen.

Abrí los ojos con asombro y luego de un suspiro pude hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo; —¿Tu No...? ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

Él resopló colocando su mano en la curva de mi cintura; —Hueles a virgen —Me sonroje, e intenté cubrir mi rostro, él tomo mis manos, empandome suavemente con su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama, pasó sus piernas sobre mis caderas, quedando arriba de mi cuerpo—. Te ves jodidamente sensual, mi ropa te sienta de las mil maravillas... Pero el día que te entregues a mí, será por tu voluntad —Besando mi nariz, giro sobre su cuerpo dejándome ahora encima de él, tomo mis manos acercándome a su cuerpo—.

—¿No eres... demasiado directo? —Pregunte titubeando, sus manos cálidas seguían tocando mi piel—.

—Los humanos se pasan la vida entera rondandose unos a otros sabiendo que luego del éxtasis la caída sera doblemente dolorosa —Repasando mis piernas con sus palmas abiertas delicadamente e impidiendo que me levantase a la vez que lo hacia—.  Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo en eso —Sus manos tomaron mi cintura haciéndome recostar sobre su pecho, sosteniéndome con un brazo, mientras repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro—. Tu piel es tersa, tus facciones únicas y esos labios tan llenos no hacen más que llamarme —Acercando sus labios a los míos—. Lo único que maldigo de ti es que no eres de las que pagan con la misma moneda —Rozando mis labios en cada palabra—. Sigues siendo virgen, nena. Aunque no me molestaría ayudarte con eso.

Sus comentarios me habían dejado sin palabras, más busque la manera de encontrarlas —Entonces... porque estoy... usando tu ropa? —intentando dejar esta incómoda posicion—.

—Deja de hacer eso —Me advirtió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Estabas helada, tu ropa mojada e inconsciente que pretendías ¿Qué hiciese?. No se donde jodidos vives!. Nunca haría nada que no me permitieras...  —De pronto me sentí sensible y con demasiadas ganas de llorar, él me bajo de su cuerpo, sentándome  a su lado—. Ven —Abrió sus brazos invitándome y me encontré con él  esta vez por mi voluntad—. No soporto oír a alguien llorar... Por ello acudí a tu llamado.

—Que eres? —Recostándome en su pecho—.

Él corrió sus dedos por mi cabello y me sentí algo adormilada; —Mis alas no son celestiales precisamente. Sigamos descansando —Tomando mi cintura para hacer nula la separación de nuestros cuerpos—. Descansa... hay mucho tiempo para hablar luego.

Su respiración se acompaso y supe que se había quedado dormido, debía levantarme, debía irme y pensar en cómo iba a afrontar mi vida desde ahora... tal vez debería dejar todo esto y volver a París. Sintiéndome totalmente mareada cerré mis ojos, repitiéndome que quizas sólo necesitase descansar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es de mis favoritos, Luka demonizado, Marinette vengativa y todos los condimentos para que esta historia sea una de las mejores.


	4. Olvidado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tomo a Adrien como pareja, Luka se alejo para dejarla ser feliz.  
> Antes de dejar París Marinette decidio que ambos debian tatuarse el nombre del otro, Luka nunca supo negarse a sus pedidos por extraños que estos que estos parezcan.
> 
> que pasara cuando se encuentren años despues de haberse separado?

_¿Cuánto dura el olvido?_

Llevo casi quince años haciéndome la misma pregunta, navegando aguas inospitas mientras intento que su recuerdo desaparezca.  _Es tan fácil ser hermitanio en medio del profundo océano._ Viviendo de lo que la naturaleza quiera proveerme y desconectado de todo... A veces mis  _vecinos_  se asoman a escucharme, y a veces cuando me siento del humor apropiado dejó caer mi ancla en algún puerto, he navegado por lo largo y ancho del mundo más nunca he podido volver a París, no cuando de seguro sus imágenes poblaron todos y cada uno de los espacios de la cuidad de amor...

 _Cuidad del amor_ , tal vez eso sea cierto ya que para mí, mi único amor nació en tierras parisinas. Quien iba a creer que ella, poco más que una adolescente, una mujer en pleno crecimiento y un ángel enviado a la tierra para atormentarme sería justamente quien conserve lo más preciado de mí. Ella destrozó mi corazón y aún así el maldito sigue alterando se ante su sola mención.

Sabía en mis adentros que mis manos manchadas no eran merecedoras de ese ángel, pero que me parta un rayo si ese modelucho lo era. Mis pensamientos me traicionan una vez más por ello quise alejarme de ellos, la bilis subiendo por mi garganta no era buena en su cercanía, mis manos buscan las líneas de ese tatuaje que compartimos, el que según ella nos uniría más allá de la distancia... A veces quisiera que ello sea así. Desearía que mientras la yema de mis dedos recorren las líneas de este mi tacto llegase a ella, pero sé que eso es imposible.

Pareciera que mi propio exilio me obligase a recordarla, durante el día el cielo azul celeste se compara a sus ojos y en la noche es como si el cielo se cubriera de las hebras de su cabello. Y aquí estoy yo cantando a las olas mientras la tormenta fuera de mi embarcación trae el recuerdo de la última tarde que compartimos a solas.

_Parecía una tarde cualquiera sentados en la cama de mi cuarto, ella oía los acordes de la canción que planeaba dedicarle, aquella que nunca llegue a terminar, sentí su mirada fija en mi, no en mis dedos ni en mis cuerdas o siquiera en mi guitarra, ella estaba viendome intentando buscar mi mirada, por lo que dejé la guitarra a un lado y le devolví la mirada en silencio. Ella se sonrojo y esquivó mi mirada al verse descubierta, toque su mejilla y volvió a verme, el aire se puso denso, palpable, sus labios temblaban y los míos anhelaban nuestro próximo contacto, el cual no llegó. Se apartó de mi tacto y volvió su mirada al éter, muy lejos de mi, otra vez. Confundiendome._

_—¿Alguna vez te has sentido confundido de tus sentimientos? —Dijo finalmente, cerrando sus manos juntas—._

_Las palabras habían abandonado mi garganta... Y el será en todas sus formas corría por mi mente, me sentía en éxtasis mientras la oía continuar._

_—Cuando era pequeña creía que me enamoraría de un chico, una sola vez y ese sería con quién estaría de por vida... Así como pasó con mis padres. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura, o tal vez no sea amor lo que sentía._

_Un trueno resonó a nuestro alrededor, y segundos después la luz del barco se cortó, al igual que en todo París, ella se lanzó a mis brazos._

_—Lo siento —Se disculpo e intento alejarse, más mis brazos se habían cerrado sobre ella y yo no quería soltarla, ella se rindió volviendo a abrazarme—. La oscuridad me asusta un poco... Más si está lloviendo._

_No podía soltarla más nuestra posición era algo incómoda. Solté su cuerpo y ella el mío, parecía confundida, hasta que acomode la guitarra en el piso, unos almohadones tras mi espalda y tomando su brazo la obligue a acercarse nuevente a mi, cayó sobre mi pecho._

_—Tranquila, podemos esperar asi mientras la luz regresa —Senti su mirada sobre mi una vez más—._

_Ella acomodó su oído sobre mi pecho; —Tu corazón... Los latidos de tu corazón —Suspiro—. Es un sonido tan calmante._

_Los latidos de mi corazón siempre son lentos y pausados, no importa cuan afectado este mi cuerpo por su presencia o lo agitadas que mis terminaciones nerviosas se sientan. Mi corazón siempre late lento, como si este prefiriese que viviera una tranquila vida._

_Me estremecí al sentir su mano sobre mi hombro y luego descender hacia mis pectorales e incluso hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón y volver a subir, para luego sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba junto al mío. Ella se encontraba dormida entre mis brazos, no me cuestione el porque, solo disfrute de la sensación. Poco después se removió molesta por lo que intuí que sus coletas le molestaban y solté su cabello con mi mano libre._

_Esa fue la mejor tarde de mi vida..._

Ahora está tormentosa tarde solo me trae recuerdos con gusto amargo, porque a pesar de todo ella nunca va a estar a mi lado. Una semana después de ello el peor augurio para mí se hizo real, al verla en sus brazos, probando esos labios que ansiaba tanto, ella lucia feliz. Me convencí que su felicidad debía ser lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar y por ello días mas tarde decidí alejarme de París. Dejando todo lo que importaba en Francia; mi familia, mis amigos, mi banda como así también mi primer y único amor.

Ancle la embarcación únicamente para asegurarme que las olas no me arrastrarian a ningún lugar mientras intentaba dormir,  _nunca mas pude dormir como aquella tarde_. Desperté al alba como todos mis predecibles días, fijé mi rumbo hacia la costa más cercana, necesitaba como tantas veces un poco de tierra o arena bajo mis pies.

Por quinta vez el destino elegido fue Australia, creo que parte de mi nunca quiere alejarse mucho de aquel lugar. Algunos de mis pocos amigos en el mundo están enraizados allí; como Spencer Tickle quien intentó enseñarme a surfear, algo para lo que descubrí era muy malo, no tanto como él con mi guitarra. Arribe al puerto donde  el muelle 16 otra vez parecía recibirme, atraque mi barco y al pisar las maderas me sentí mareado. Es lógico que la tierra me mareé luego de vivir un largo tiempo en alta mar. Me dirigí a la oficina donde Spencer ya estaba anoticiado de mi llegada, tuve que darle aviso por radio, de otra manera no hubiese tenido sitio. Este me recibió con una abrazo y la promesa de cervezas frías.

—¡Luka! Amigo hace meses que no te veo...

Reí ; —Supongo que el canto de las sirenas me tuvo embelesado.

—Seguramente —El pareció meditar algo—. De hecho... Hace unos días avistó una aquí...

—Oye, deja la droga... En serio no te hace bien.

Él golpeó mi espalda de manera amistosa; —En serio, que te parece si te das una ducha, te buscas un cambio de ropa y te la presentó.

—¿Tan mal estoy?

—¿Cuanto hace que no te afeitas?

—Buen punto.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos para encontrarnos en el mismo sitio una hora después, el cerró la administración y con un cambio de ropa que sabe Dios donde lo consiguió. Giro sus llaves en su dedo y camino delante de mí, hacia donde estaba su vehiculo; un Jeep rojo demasiado conocido para mí gusto.

—Ella apareció en la playa, unas semanas atrás, no sabe su nombre ni quién es... Los niños que la encontraron en la playa la apodaron "sirena". ¿Quieres verla?

Bufé —¿Acaso la pobre chica se convirtió en una atracción turística?

Él rió; —Nada de eso... Es solo que...

—Que...? —Lo inste a continuar—.

—Tiene un tatuaje...

—Muchas chicas ahora se tatúan.

—Este es especial, te aseguro que eres quien debe verla.

—¿Y después vamos por las cervezas? No planee pasar mi primera noche en tierra firme visitando un hospital, ¿sabes?.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

El camino hacia el hospital era desconocido para mí ya que a pesar de mi torpeza sobre una tabla nunca logre una herida de gravedad por lo que admiraba el paisaje de ese lugar desconocido para mi, Spencer a mi lado lucia preocupado. Al adentrarnos en el hospital, inmediatamente sentí repelús, definitivamente el aroma a sanitizante no iba conmigo.

—Espera aquí —Advirtio Spencer dejándome a un lado de la recepción donde era el entretenimiento de enfermeras y pacientes—.

Odio a sobremanera que la atención este fijada únicamente en mi, más si como si no la este momento no estoy haciendo nada. Casi media hora después de sus últimas dos palabras, volvió a mi cargando un papel, mismo que depósito en mis manos disculpándose por no poder dejarme ver a la dichosa "sirena". Iba a decirle que su idea de que debía ver a esa persona estaba errada hasta que esté puso la fotografía en mis manos; todo se congelo a mi alrededor, el tiempo se detuvo y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. La fotografía era clara, ignorando como pude la piel lastimada pude ver allí a todo color el tatuaje... Ese que tenía un significado especial para ella y yo. Pensé en las posibilidades sobre lo ocurrido para que terminase allí y cada una de mis suposiciones era atroz.

—Necesito verla —Pedi con la voz apagada—.

—¿La reconoces? —Preguntó, con afán de obtener respuestas, solamente asentí—.

Él me llevo al cuarto donde la joven mujer descansaba y al observar su fragilidad los recuerdos me asediaron una vez más.

_Ella tomó mi mano, esa tarde me había pedido recogerla en su casa, días atrás había cumplido los 18 años y estaba sumamente enojada cuando le di la noticia de que me iría de París, era la primera vez que hablábamos desde hacía casi una semana._

_—¡Viniste! —Afirmo emocionada arrojándose a mis brazos, donde yo la protegí con los míos—._

_—¿Alguna vez te he dejado sola, mi pequeño ángel?_

_Su rostro se tornó carmesí —Ahora no tan pequeña..._

_—La edad no afecta la altura, pequeña... —Ella bufó enojada, me incline a su altura y bese su nariz—. Eres pequeña, hermosa y adorable Marinette._

_Ella sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacía y rodeo mi cintura con sus delgados brazos; —Quiero que hagamos una última cosa juntos antes de que te vayas mañana, ¿si?._

_—Lo que quieras Mari_

_Nos montamos a mi motocicleta, yo con el debate que me autoimponia de perderme en la sensación de su delicado cuerpo junto al mío o poner toda mi atención en el camino. Suspiré tomando sus manos entre la mía, todo esto quedaría tan distante una vez que abandonase París. La nostalgia me atacó el momento que el semáforo cambio de color, las bocinas de los autos me alertaron del cambio, por lo que continúe hasta llegar al destino que la chica que me abrazaba me había impuesto, aparqué la motocicleta en el estacionamiento subterráneo, la ayude a bajar y ella entrelazó su mano con la mía. Otra vez me tocó de esa manera tan extraña para dos amigos y tan propia de nosotros. Caminamos como si fuésemos pareja hasta que ella se detuvo en medio de dos locales._

_—¿No me digas que mi último día en París me tendrás comprando telas?._

_Ella negó regalándome una sonrisa pícara; —No estaba mirando eso justamente._

_—No hablas en serio Marinette... —Le reclamé—._

_—¿Porque no? ¿No quieres compartir este secreto conmigo? —Haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior—._

_—¿Estás segura de esto? —Ptegunte derrotado, ella asintió—._

_—Como quieras Mari..._

_Ella me dedico la sonrisa más radiante antes de adentrarse tras la puerta vidriada y arrastrarme. El lugar estaba a media luz, y yo que a mis veinte años nunca había pensado en algo como esto estaba anonadado de que la idea haya salido de la dulce Marinette._

_Ella se safó de mi mano, dejando en esta una sensación de frío que no podía calmar no siquiera intentando darle calor a la misma; —¿Lo tienes listo? —Pregunto a un hombre con espansores y más de la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de tinta. este solo asintió mostrándole dos hojas—. Es magnífico —Exclamo—. Tal como lo quería—Camino hacia mí—. ¿Qué opinas Luka?_

_No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos verificaban; —Estas loca —Afirme algo horrorizado, su rostro se tornó triste—._

_—¿No quieres hacerlo? —Pregunto dedicándome una mirada que me partió en dos—. Yo pensé..._

_Tome sus manos entre las mías; —Tus padres van a matarme en cuanto lo vean..._

_—¡No lo sabrán! —Interrumpio ella con total convicción—._

_—Adrien... —Mencione con dolor—._

_Ella tomo mi rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos; —Él no importa hoy..._

_Resople; —¿Estás segura?_

_Ella afirmó; —Mas de lo que he estado en mi vida._

_—Supongo que este es el mío —Afirme tomando una hoja que tenía su nombre en una cursiva perfecta. Ella asintió—._

_Un lugar estratégico de ubicacion y la promesa de mantener nuestro secreto, aún cuando ella me despedia entre sus brazos y lanzaba un beso al aire para mí. Arrojo una rosa al mar con la solemnidad con la que se despide a un difunto y me envió un último mensaje antes de que me deshiciera del aparato._

_"Voy a extrañarte demasíado, Luka Couffaine"._

_"Yo más Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Siempre serás mi ángel"_

_"Y tú el demonio por el que descendería al infierno"._

Han pasado casi doce años desde esa despedida hasta ahora, cuando volvemos a encontrarnos en el mismo momento y lugar, con la mujer que guarda mi corazón sumado a la mitad de mi tatuaje. Tuve que admitir que ella seguía siendo especial, Spencer doblo el papel a la mitad y luego de compararlo con mi piel y admitir que necesitaba ayuda me dejaron volver a verla, etérea como nunca antes. Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo momento que mi cuerpo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones y sin mediar consecuencias ella se abalanzó sobre mí gritando mi nombre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tiene amnesia pero parece recordar a luka o solo esta fingiendo?


	5. Atemporal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette vuelve a Paris luego de una larga temporada fuera. Ella y Luka habían sido novios antes de su partida, el no ha podido olvidarla a pesar de que parece que ella lo ha hecho.

_Ella y yo pudimos haber tenido un prospero futuro juntos, si él no se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos._

Tuve la suerte y desgracia de conocer al amor de mi vida a mis 18 años. Suerte porque ella era un ángel y desgracia porque el perderla me destruyó.

Era un poco mas que una niña, una hermosa y tímida adolescente de la cual me quede prendado indefectiblemente. Su ternura e inocencia eran mi fortuna, amaba –sigo amando–. cada parte de ella, en cuanto sonreía podía iluminar el día mas gris y lograba hacerme olvidar cada una de mis penas, mas como mi suerte es mas desdichada que la de ese maldito gato negro, ella no estaba sola.

Luche por cada una de sus sonrisas, por llenar su mirada de luces, sintiendo a mi ser resquebrajarse al verla con él. La observaba, la seguía, cuidaba de ella y me automutilaba con la sola imagen de ella en sus brazos. Podía haberme rendido en ese momento más seguí allí para ella, con la esperanza de que en algún momento pudiese verme con otros ojos.

No debería alegrarme por su sufrimiento más luego de sus lágrimas y mi consuelo, ella pareció olvidarlo. Ese estúpido gato se había equivocado, y lo odie por ello.

_¿Como pudo herir a mi preciada flor?_

Reparé su corazón con mi música, ya que la misma es el antídoto natural de mayor eficacia para ese tipo de cosas. Ser amigos fue algo  enrevesado, no obstante su confianza en mi se acrecentó. Hicimos miles de actividades juntos y mi preferida será siempre ver películas en el sofá del barco, ella acurrucada contra mí, para finalmente quedar rendida a mi lado dándome la oportunidad de cargarla en mis brazos y cuidar ese valioso tesoro que no era mío.

–Luka no te vallas... –Me pidió una noche que estábamos solos en su casa–.

Nunca pude hacer oídos sordos a sus pedidos, por lo cual me quede a su lado, ella se recostó sobre mi pecho, abrazando mi cintura, trague sonoramente y ella rió de manera cantarina, cortando nuestro contacto tomo asiento a mi lado, para acercarse milimétricamente a mi y susurrar a no mas de unos centímetros en un tono que me resulto absolutamente seductor; "¿Me temes Luka Couffaine?". No respondí en palabras a ello, tome sus mejillas en mis manos e hice nula la distancia que nos separaba, esperando cualquier reacción de ella, menos que mi beso fuese correspondido. Baje mis brazos para cerrarlos en su espalda baja, atrayéndola a mi lo más posible, sus manos fueron a mi cabello y cuello, mimandome de una manera que nadie había hecho antes. Terminamos nuestro beso sin prisas, despidiendo el calor de nuestros labios con otros besos, apenas roces y mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa al terminar.

–Nunca te dejare ir Marinette Dupain-Cheng –Le confesé luego de ello. Ella sonrió y esa sonrisa fue el regalo más hermoso que me hayan dado nunca–.

Y cumplí, yo no la deje, no pude olvidarla a pesar de recibir su carta a manos de sus padres, mas no podía creer en las palabras garabateadas en ese trozo de papel, no cuando hacia semanas atrás nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro y jurado amor eterno. Vivi con la esperanza, con la certeza de que si ella me viese a los ojos nunca podría decirme lo que allí estaba escrito.

_"Debo dejarte, lo que hemos vivido ha sido mágico y creeme que no planeaba este final para nosotros. Mas es mejor para mi alejarme de esto. París ya no es mi lugar, Adrien esta ayudándome, mañana partiré a Italia. Mi querido Cometa haz sido luz en días oscuros y felicidad tras miles de lágrimas, nuestros besos fueron la energía que necesite día a día, mas debo dejarte. Ya que él conservarte esta destrozándome. Te ame como nunca lo había hecho y se que en otros cielos nos podremos encontrar. Mas ahora nuestro momento ha pasado y esta estrella debe seguir otros cielos"._

  
_Tal vez fue porque esa nota no sonaba a ti, o era yo quien no quería ver la realidad, no podrías haberme dejado en un momento así, cuando te necesitaba como nunca antes, mas esa fue la ultima vez que supe de ti, ni Rose, Juleka o incluso Alya pudo decirme donde o como te encontrabas. La ultima vez hasta hoy, casi 10 años después, cuando vuelves a resfregarme en la cara tu compromiso con él._

_¿Acaso mi hermosa heroína pudiste perdonarlo o es que este aún no se revela ante ti?_

Mi masoquismo deseaba verla aterrizar entre sus brazos, mas Agreste se aseguró que no pudiese acercarme al aeropuerto, tener antecedentes penales no es nada grato. Nadie creyó en mi inocencia y tu nunca estuviste para dar tu testimonio, ya que ese día iría contigo. Como planear algo así. Cuando mis planes iban más allá de todo ello, como si me importara algo de todo esto, como si tuviese espacio en mi para cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver contigo.

Recuerdo ese dia en el que fui emboscado y aún conservo ese anillo de acero negro que iba a ir en tu dedo, la rosa se marchito así como debieron hacerlo mis esperanzas o este amor que sigue latiendo en mi pecho por ella. Caminaba por el ayuntamiento cuando este explotó, para suerte de quienes trabajaban allí ese día era de asueto, ni siquiera fui justamente juzgado. Mis huellas estaban allí, e incluso dijeron tenerme en vídeo, fuí condenado de tres a quince años por alteración al orden agravado por la destrucción de un archivo público. Pase el primer mes sin noticias suyas y en mi primera visita su nota me destrozo, la misma hecha con prisas, como si él tiempo estuviese agotándosele.

_¿Tan pronto debías partir, estrella mía?_

Debería de renegar de ti, mi pequeña estrella mas todo mi cuerpo ruge por tenerla cerca, por "raptarla" una vez más como esa tarde en la que la espere al salir del curso, vendando sus ojos y haciéndole llevar él susto de su vida, aunque también yo me lleve una buena tunda por ello. Todo la tensión se esfumó cuando apreció lo que había preparado para ambos, nuestro fin de semana fue de ensueño, mas como todo sueño terminó y los problemas nos esperaban en cuanto volvimos a París. Aprendí a hacer a Alya mi cómplice después de ello, cada fin de semana juntos fue onírico.

Es inverosímil para mi el hecho de que sigo extrañandola, mi pecho sigue ardiendo en llamas por ella, internada bajo capas de piel llevo una cicatriz por cada día lejos de su lado; esas heridas que solo yo puedo ver, mas son tan vividas como las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi.

La mansión Agreste se erguía ante mi, examine cada una de sus ventanas con afán de verla mas no fue así, me retiraba en cuanto un auto paso por mi lado empapándome con agua estancada en las calles de pies a cabeza, mire con odio al maldito antes de ver quien conducía.

–Vete si no quieres que alerte a las autoridades, alguien con tus antecedentes no puede merodear por ahí, sabés? –En tono burlón–.

–Adrien, un gusto el verte –dando mi mejor sonrisa en tono irónico–. Quiero hablar con ella.

Él río de manera despectiva, sonriendo de lado; –Si ella no se contacto contigo en años, ¿Que te hace pensar que tiene un solo pensamiento por ti? Eres patético Couffaine.

–No tanto como tú! –acercandome a la ventanilla de su auto–. Acaso ella ya sabe quien se oculta bajo el miraculous de gato?

Su mueca arrogante muto a una de asombro, él no entendía como pude descubrir su secreto. Mas las claves siempre estuvieron ahí. Sumado a que no conocía a nadie con las características de Chat Noir, nadie que fuese tan exacto como Adrien Agreste.

Los colores de su rostro desaparecieron con la velocidad que el cataclismo de Chat Noir destruye todo; –Qui... Quien t..te dijo algo así?

–No soy idiota, se reconocer a las personas... Y mas a aquellas que se pasan de listo. ¿Marinette te perdono tu affaire con Kagami? –Él trago sonoramente –. Cuando tengas lo que tienes que tener para enfrentarla podrás prohibirme lo que quieras –Sonrei de lado–. mientras tanto dile a Marinette que la estaré esperando –Le tendí una servilleta en la que una esperanzada Anne había escrito su dirección, más yo sigo esperando por Mari–.  Nos vemos Agreste.

Oí mientras se alejaba como gritaba enfurecidamente al teléfono "Duplica la seguridad de la señorita Dupain-Cheng". Sonreí pese a los esfuerzos que hiciese nada le serviría para resguardarla de mí. Amaba a esa mujer mas de lo que podía concebir y por eso mismo me acerque hacia la panadería Dupain-Cheng donde habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y donde me habían cerrado las puertas en cuanto salí de mi reclusión. Como si fuésemos los polos opuestos de un imán mi mirada la encontró unos metros delante de mi. Caminando hacia donde me encontraba. Luciendo su cabello suelto, mas largo de lo que recordaba, su vestimenta era profesional muy alejada de la imagen que mis recuerdos mantenían de ella, mas siempre con la misma belleza.

Sentí a mi corazón quebrarse en cuanto mi rango de visión se amplió, tomado de su mano se encontraba un niño de cabellos azules, él cual reía a su lado, pensé en retirarme dar esta batalla por perdida ya que después de todo, ella había continuado con su vida sin mi. Observe al amor de mi vida unos segundos mas, con afán de tallar su imagen en mi cerebro, o eso intentaba cuando el niño a su lado miro al frente señalando la panadería a mis espaldas. Fueron sus ojos los que me hicieron notar lo equivocado que mis pensamientos habían estado.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia futurista. Luka siendo víctima de un plan orquestado por Adrien y Chloe. Marinette con un niño y a punto de contraer nupcias con Adrien. ¿Que pasara en el futuro de ellos?


	6. Pet Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette necesita compañia en su nuevo departamento, y por ello va al lugar a adquirir a la mascota que siempre quiso tener.

Un recuerdo recurrente desde que tengo memoria es pasar por la vitrina de esta tienda y admirar a los hermosos animales que habitan el lugar, tantas veces había deseado sentir el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta anunciar mi llegada que ahora mientras todas esas fantasías se hacen realidad pareciera parte de un nuevo sueño. Las pegatinas de huellas en el piso lucen mucho más brillantes ahora de lo habían estado nunca antes detrás del vidrio y descubrí después de tantos años que las luces del exterior no le hacían justicia al lugar, los estantes blancos abrumados de chucherías multicolor me rodeaban y mientras admiraba cada cosa como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que me hubiese topado con ellas note que me había perdido, por la posición donde me encontraba no lograba alcanzar a ver los letreros colgantes indicando donde estaba. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con una estantería repleta de alimento para cachorros, la misma que se balanceó a los lados frente a mí cuando voltee, cerré los ojos preparada para el desastre cuando sentí una mano sobre mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos azul cyan observándome y una gran sonrisa en los labios; -Ya les había advertido de estas estanterías... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Asenti algo avergonzada por mi torpeza, mirando al chico frente a mí a los ojos-. Me alegro -Quitando su mano de mi esplada-. Soy Luka, por cierto, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Luka portaba una gran sonrisa, su mirada era amable y su aspecto apacible a pesar de sus muñequeras de cuero, su cabello con las puntas tintadas en un color a tono con su mirada y un par de piercings que podrían hacer que luciese como alguien de temer; -Oh! Gracias!... Lo siento... Es solo -Suspire-. Estoy algo confundida...

Él sonrió; -No hay ningún problema... ¿Necesitas comida para perros? -Señalando detrás de mí-.

Sonreí con nervios; -En realidad, no -El frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba preguntadose _¿Que demonios hacia allí?-._ Me perdí -Admiti avergonzada-. En realidad no tengo una mascota...

Él me observó un instante; -De acuerdo... ¿En qué estás pensando? -Lo mire sin entender-. Bueno, definitivamente estos en la zona equivocada de la tienda, pero tal vez si me dices que animal quieres de compañía sería más fácil salir de aquí.

Pensé por un momento, sabía que mi sueño siempre había sido tener un hamster pero aún las palabras de mis padres estaban latentes, ellos siempre habían descartado y de las peores maneras mi idea de poseer un roedor, me sentí desganada al instante y creí que tal vez el chico frente a mí podría ser igual que ellos y descartar la idea de la misma manera.

»Tenemos una amplia variedad de mascotas de compañía, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería referirse a ellos como nuevos miembros de tu famila -Continuo este sin bajar los ánimos-. Tenemos perritos y gatitos, también los no convencionales como hurones, erizos y unos adorables conejitos -El volvió a mirarme y sonrió, levantó mi mentón ya que me encontraba mirando el entramado del piso, al notar los que había hecho retrocedió y me dirigio una mirada de disculpas-. Aunque tal vez estés más interesada en nuestra variedad de roedores... Tenemos jerbos, chinchillas, lirones, degus, cobayos, ratones, ratas y por supuesto a los tiernos hámsters -Suspiro, mirándome una vez más-. Aunque tal vez aún no estés lista para dar este paso.

-Quiero un hamster -Dije con la voz algo apagada, casi sin querer que él me escuchase-.

Volvió a sonreír; -Claro señorita...

-Marinette, soy Marinette.

-Marinette -Dijo lentamente como si estuviese saboreando mi nombre en sus labios-. Eso es por aquí... -guiandome por los pasillos más haciéndome caminar delante de él-.

Me dió varias indicaciones, hasta que pasamos por un gran peluche en forma de Hámster que se encontraba sentada frente a un enorme raton del mismo material, comencé a ver las secciones del lugar, los hábitats, la comida, los materiales para el suelo, los bebederos, mi mirada vago por doquier hasta oír nuevamente la voz de Luka llamándome, lo seguí hasta encontrarme ante mi unos magníficos terrarios con animalitos de diferentes colores y formas.

-¡Son hermosos! -Admiti de manera entusiasta-.

-¿Lo son cierto? -Señalo el último terrario, de la parte baja, totalmente opuesto a mi lado-. Es mi deber mostrarte primero a los cachorros más bellos de la raza, pero también sé qué pasará con ella si nadie la encuentra bella -En el lugar donde señalaba había un hermoso hamster de pelaje dorado y blanco, la misma que me miraba con sus grandes ojos siguendome con la mirada-. Ella es Roxxy, lleva aquí cerca de dos meses, lo sé porque es el mismo día que adopte a Rocco, quien llegó el mismo día que ella, toda esa camada fue adoptada menos ella... -Acto seguido puso su celular frente a mí mostrándome una foto de un hamster de pelaje negro y blanco. Sonreí ante la criaturita que llevaba un pequeño sombrero de pana-.

-¿Puedo tomarla? -Este asombrado asintió girando la llave y abriendo el terrario para mí. Al momento de ver sus ojitos negros examinandome supe que hoy Rox había conseguido un hogar-. De acuerdo, ahora yo y esta pequeña chica necesitamos comenzar las compras

Luka sonrió, esta vez lejos de ser esa sonrisa forzada que me mostró antes parecía hacer lo genuinamente. -Debe estar en una de estas cajas primero -Asenti devolviéndola de manera nada convencida-. Tranquila prometo que va a estar bien.

Adquiri su alimento, viruta para el piso de la hamstera, una hermosa hamstera tipo jaula con una rueda de ejercicio y un tobagn desde el segundo piso al primero, una totalmente plástica llena de tubos y recovecos donde podría esconderse. Me asegure de tener todo lo necesario incluso cuando Luka me aseguro que dos Hamsteras eran demasiado. También adquirí una pequeña cama para Rox, asegurándome así de que tuviese todo, al momento de pagar note algo muy importante, no tenía una sola idea de cómo llevar esto a mi casa y mientras la tarjeta me era devuelta, grite a la espalda de Luka, est volvió a mi lado una vez más.

-No tienes auto, cierto? -Negue repetidas veces, el sonrió-. La tienda no cuenta con servicio de delivery pero si me das tu dirección y teléfono puedo alcanzarte tus cosas en cuanto termine mi turno -El tomo un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo con el logo de la tienda y apesar de no estar del todo segura accedí-.

-Por favor cuida bien de mi...

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas; -No tienes que pedirlo, dalo por echo después de todo es lo que he estado haciendo...

-Gracias Luka.

Abandone la tienda sentiendo ansiedad y felicidad en igual medida, sabía que estaba mal dejar a Rox ahí pero no pensé bien las cosas antes de gastar casi la mitad de mi semana en ella, mire por última vez la tienda deseando que pronto Luka dejase su turno y me dirigí en silencio a mi departamento.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unidos por los hamsters!! ¿Que plan tendrá Luka al llevarle las cosas a Marinette?


	7. Diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka es en apariencia un chico malo, nadie aprueba su relacion con Marinette ya que lo acusan de los cambios drasticos en su personalidad.
> 
> Marinette tuvo que fortalecerse para velar por el chico que ama, aquel a quien nadie conoce realmente.

Luka acababa de dejarme en casa, siendo las tres de la madrugada. Si mi madre supiera que acabo de llegar pondría un grillete en mi tobillo.  _¿Más quien podría resistirse a los ojos y esa sonrisa ladina de mi hermoso novio?_

Luego de escalar a mi balcón me despedí de él quien estaba sobre su moto observando mis movimientos, claro nada tenía que ver mi entallado short de cuero, mis medias de red o esas botas altas que lo vuelven loco. O que todo lo que llevaba puesto culminada con una campera de cuero con el bordado "Luka's girl" en letras plateadas con una hermosa guitarra debajo.

Sonrio cuando mi celular suena.

~Un día de estos vas a matarme, nena~

No espero mucho antes de contestar; ~Eso si tu no lo haces primero, Bombón~

Sabía que incitar a Luka era llamar a los problemas directamente a mi, más no podía evitar molestarle, así como tampoco pude evitar la mirada penetrante y el ceño fruncido de mi madre al encender la luz.

-¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! -El repelús propio de que mi madre me llamase por mi nombre completo recorrió mi columna vertebral-. ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

Rodé los ojos, odiaba cuando mis padres se ponían melosos o pesados, después de todo el día entre masas y harina aún tienen tiempo de arruinarme la vida ; -Preferirías que no llegase? -En tono burlón-. A Luka no le molestaría dejarme dormir en su casa... -Incite aún probando mi suerte-.

-Preferiría que no te escapes a mitad de la noche con ese chico -Señalando la ventana como si en realidad estuviese allí-.

Fingí pensar antes de contestar ; - Primero madre... su nombre es Luka y segundo, olvida esa idea... no va a pasar -Me dirigí a mi cama a sacarme mis botas de tacon y mi demasiado ajustado atuendo para reemplazarlo con una de las remeras que le habia quitado a Luka-. Ahora si me permites, necesito dormir -Deje mi celular en mi mesa de noche antes de girar en la dirección opuesta a mi madre y fingir dormir-.

Sentí como se acercó a mi -Aún vives bajo mi techo señorita -en tono amenazante-.

-No por mucho, te lo aseguro.

Oí como se alejaba y finalmente cerraba la trampilla que daba a mi cuarto. Al girar note que en su ida tambien había llevado consigo mi teléfono  _ray_ _os!._

No logré dormir más allá de las siete y medía, mi madre se aseguró de ello poniendo mi alarma en los altavoces que tengo en mi escritorio. Frustrada por la falta de sueño tomé mi jean favorito, ese que desquiciada a mi madre por "estar más cerca del basurero que del armario" -en sus palabras- mis Converse negras, no tenía tiempo para mi cabello por lo que opte por hacerme una cola alta.

Bajé las escaleras y sin prestar la minima atención a mis padres salí de allí, sabía que no llevaba carpeta útiles o algo parecido, más confiaba en que mi  _cuñadita_  tendría algo que prestarme. Odiaba estar en casa tanto como en esa cárcel abierta llamada colegio... Un motor poderoso paso por mi lado, un brazo se tomó de mi cintura, un estruendo se escuchó a mi alrededor y lo próximo que supe fue que Luka me tenía acorralada entre sus brazos contra la pared; besando, mordiendo y reclamando mis labios como si estos no fuesen de su propiedad, como si necesitase recordarme que mis labios son suyos, tal vez algún día deba decirle todo lo que me ocasionan sus besos.

-No dormí una mierda, es un fastidio que debas abandonarme cada maldita noche -Dijo luego de tomar mi labio inferior y estirarlo hacia sí mismo, algo que por cierto me encantaba que hiciese-.

-Lo sé, yo lo logré por frustración... Mi madre volvió a quitarme el celular.

El sonrió de lado; -Lo supuse mi reina -Me pregunté cuántos mensajes me había enviado hasta llegar a esa suposicion-. por eso te traje esto -Luka puso en mis manos un hermoso celular nuevo-. Que no lo vea tu madre... Otra cosa que tal vez te sirva -Del compartimiento de su moto saco mi mochila-.

-Eres el mejor, amor -Abalanzandome sobre él y besándolo con fiereza. Ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado la mochila en su casa-. ¿Qué haría sin tí?

Él se encogió de hombros; -Tal vez frecuentar a algún otro vago.

Fruncí los labios, odiaba esos comentarios suyos -Eres el único para mí... -Susurre sobre su oído antes de dejar un beso sobre su cuello-. El único ¿Entiendes, amor?

Asintio, como siempre no del todo convencido -¿Paso por ti en la noche? -Preguntó abrazando mi cintura-.

-Como todos los días, estaré esperando por tí. -El suspiró una vez más sin creerme demasiado, a veces quisiera que la seguridad que aparenta con los demás la tuviera con nuestra relación-.

Ambos sonreimos -yo esperando que él notase la veracidad de mis promesas y él fingiendo que lo hacia- antes de sellar nuestros labios con otro apasionado beso. Luka soltó gradualmente mi cintura, al momento exacto que el timbre anunciaba que mi condena comenzaba, no quería entrar, no quería que Luka se fuera y definitivamente no quería esperar hasta la noche para volver a verlo, más mi amado novio era un ser nocturno. A pesar de que tenía su banda y la mitad de la noche yo dormía en su cama él no lo hacía diciendo que sabía que me iría y quería disfrutar cada momento conmigo. Lo que seguramente quiere decir que tampoco durmió para asegurarse de que estuviese bien en mi primer día de clases. Su apariencia tal vez era lo que asustaba a medio mundo pero él era alguien sumamente diferente a lo que todos imaginaban y yo agradecía tenerlo en mi vida. Se apartó de mi con un último beso, dejando sobre mis labios un amargo sabor a despedida... Quisiera no separarme nunca más de él.

Oímos un bocinazo y lo próximo que nuestros ojos vieron fue a un anciano que había caído a media calle. Corrí hacia él mientras Luka se subía a su motocicleta para detener a los autos, los dos habíamos tenido la misma idea. Los autos frenaron sin tocar un ápice de mi novio, ayude al anciano a cruzar la calle entregándole nuevamente su bastón, este me sonrió y yo volví con mi chico quien seguía a media calle, este arrancó luego de que volví a pisar la acera ganándose varios insultos de los demás conductores. Ambos nos miramos hablándonos sin palabras, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, él sabía que se me hacía tarde así como yo sabía que no ingresaría a mi encierro voluntario si probase una vez más sus labios. Clickeo algo en su teléfono y luego arrancó una vez más la motocicleta desapareciendo de mi vista.

~No creo que aguante hasta esta noche, paso por tí a la salida... Espérame mi reina~

~Toda la vida, bombón~

Sonreí otra vez, a sabiendas que en mi pecho había un peso extra, algo que era demasiado familiar al despedirme de él. Quería a Luka de manera que nunca había querido a nadie y hacia que fluyera de mi el instinto de protegerlo, aunque en apariencia él no necesitase de ello.

Camine a mi salón sin creer que debía apurarme, la media falta ya estaba en mi asistencia después de todo. Chloe bufó como siempre al verme, la vi sentada en lo que había sido mi sitio durante el año pasado, rodé los ojos no tenía ánimos para soportar la voz chillona de esa malcriada, vi un rostro nuevo sentado en el mismo sitio que debió haberse sentado Chloe.

Gire hacia la rubia molesta; -¡Levantate! -Pedi con mi amenazante tono calmado. Ella se arrinconó más en el banco-. No lo repetiré otra vez... -Sabrina comenzó a levantar sus cosas y en cuanto se levantó Chloe la detuvo-. ¿Así quieres comenzar el año? -Susurre inclinándome en la mesa-. Que así sea entonces Srta Bourgeois -Golpee la mesa antes de retirarme hacia donde la morena esperaba un compañero-.

Ella me miró a través de sus gafas, sonreí de lado, al parecer ella tampoco pensaba hablarme; -Asi que tú eres la Alfa del salón -Susurro a mi lado-.

-Así parece -Respondi sonriéndo-. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, un gusto -Extendiendo mi mano hacia ella-.

Ella sonrió, tomando mi mano; -Alya Cèsaire, el gusto es mío.

La clase se dividió, la mitad de nosotros fue a Ed. Física y la otra mitad nos reunimos en biblioteca, Las noticias anunciaban que algún desquiciado atacaba París, Alya corrió en dirección a la acción con la excusa de; "Donde hay un villano, hay un héroe". Creo que ella necesita dejar de leer cómics. Apreveche el desorden para volver a casa, escale la pared como lo hacía cada noche y me desplome en la silla de mi escritorio, mire la hora en mi teléfono... Luka debía descansar un tiempo más, encendí la tv, con curiosidad de saber cómo terminaría el nuevo desastre de París, los gritos y las explosiones solo traían recuerdos amargos, cerré los ojos intentando enfocar mis recuerdos solo en los ojos azules que siempre me calmaban. Al abrirlos frente a mí encontré una caja de forma exagonal con un grabado en rojo. Abrí la misma y de ella salió una pequeña criatura voladora, froté mis ojos con afán de estar soñando, al abrirlos la criatura flotaba frente a mis ojos.

-¿Que demonios se supone que eres tú? -Dije empujando su estómago con mi dedo índice-.

-Podrias ser más amable, Marinette -Replicó limpiandose las marcas inexistentes de mi dedo-.

-Tu eres la intrusa aquí, ya que estoy bastante segura de no haber traído eso conmigo en ningún momento -Señalando la caja-. A propósito... ¿Cómo carajos sabes mi nombre?.

La criatura se cruzó de brazos -Tal vez Fu otra vez se equivocó... -La mire con impaciencia-. Soy un kwami y me llamo Tikki.

-Aja... -En tono aburrido-. Sigues sin decirme nada -Bostezando-.

-¡¡¡Solo tú puedes detener a Corazón de piedra!!! -Con impaciencia-.

Tome al kwami por su pequeño pie y la obligue a sentarse en mi escritorio; -¡Quedate quieta! -Adverti con voz firme-. ¿Quien mierda se supone que es " _Corazón de piedra_ "?

-¿Tu madre no te enseño que no debes maldecir en cada frase? -Mirandome de mala manera-.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a ser clara cuando hablas? -En tono burlón-. creo que volveré a cerrar esa estúpida caja -Con fastidio-.

-¡Espera Marinette! Te transformarse en héroe, te daré poderes inimaginables si tan solo usas estos aretes -Acercando la caja a mí-.

-Conozco a la chica perfecta... Ella está obsesionada con estas cosas...

-¡NO! -Me interrumpió esta-. No puedes hacer...

-¡Y tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer! -Vocifere cerrando la caja y arrojándola contra la pared-.

_Como si en mi vida tuviese tiempo para jugar a los superhéroes_

La caja se abrió al impactar contra la pared; -Tan solo inténtalo, una vez -Pidio la odiosa vocesita sin mencionar que acababa de ser arrojada-.

Bufé, odiaba ser presionada; -Lo haré una sola vez -Adverti-.

-Recuerda el Luckycharm es tu poder especial. Ponte los aretes -Lo hice sin protestar-. Ahora di; "Puntos fuera".

Mire a la criatura y repetí las palabras sin ánimo. No estaba en mi el ansiar ser un superhéroe, mucho menos en cuanto vi el ajustado espandex que debía llevar  _seguramente Luka desfalleceria si me viese así orderia en celos que es lo mas probabl_ e. Con el solo pensamiento de mi novio logré sonreír.

Me lancé por la ventana intentando oír a lo que sea que me decía que hacer para no caer de estas alturas a una muerte segura.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No todo es color de rosa en este fic, lo hice con la intencion de que los personajes se enfrenten a problemas mas adultos, la personalidad de los protagonistas sera lo mejor de ello


	8. Frustrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka deja París con el corazón en sus manos.
> 
> No sin antes ser llevado a la Friendzone por Marinette y responderle de una manera que ella no esperaba.

Fue tan palpable la punzada que sentí en mi pecho que llegue a confundirlo con un pre-infarto. Algo que obviamente descarte al momento, soy demasiado joven para ello. Tal vez no tanto como la hermosa chica en los brazos del modelo pero lo era, lo que me indico que era imposible negarlo por más tiempo, mi idiota corazón había elegido a su dueña la misma que estaba recibiendo felizmente las atenciones de Adrien Agreste.

En ese momento mi tiempo en París comenzó a medirse en cuentagotas, cada día más tortuoso que el anterior. Mi mal humor iba día a día en ascenso, no podía verla sonreír por él y tampoco podía privarme de su sonrisa. Me encerraba en mi cuarto en silencio y al momento siguiente necesitaba tanto ruido como me fuese posible para acallar mi corazón. Intolerante en todo momento, odiaba las muestras de amor o suspiraba por ellas.

Perdía diariamente mis cabales y algo de mi cordura, pensaba en ella más de lo que lo hacía en mis necesidades básicas; si componía cada dos estrofas mencionaba su nombre, aveces parecía que en cada cuerda hubiese escondido algo de ella. Juleka no mejoraba las cosas, varias noches la había invitado a dormir, varias noches compartimos el mismo techo y eso se me hacía intolerable; el saber que está a metros de mi y no poder tocarla o acercarme como quisiera.

Una noche de esas salí a caminar de madrugada, esperando que la brisa que corría por el muelle me pudiese calmar lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño; era una tortura el coexistir con ella ya que aunque la quisiera de buena manera sabia que cualquier cosa entre nosotros era imposible y aquello era algo que me frustraba a sobremanera. Regrese a mi hogar cerca del amanecer, sin haber obtenido los resultados deseados y aun mas agotado que antes. No esperaba que al traspasar la puerta de mi cuarto me encontrase con tan bella alucinación; el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas, su redondeado trasero apenas cubierto por un short en tonos pastel que dejaba a la vista sus largas y níveas piernas, sus brazos descubiertos, ella en su totalidad tentándome sin proponerselo mientras observo su curvilínea figura de espaldas a mi repasando con parsimonia la yema de sus dedos por las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

 Aclare mi garganta advirtiéndole de mi presencia y ella lejos de asustarse por ello giro hacia mi regalándome una bella sonrisa haciéndome desear que el tiempo se detuviese para poder contemplarla e esta manera para siempre.

—¡Luka! —Aproximandose hacia mi; cerrando sus manos sobre mi cuello , parandose en la punta de sus pies para lograrlo—.

Pensé en las miles de veces que habíamos hecho lo mismo. A pesar de su timidez eventualmente había conseguido conocer esta etapa cariñosa de Marinette, ahora me enfrentaba a un debate interno, donde podría actuar de manera normal con ella, apresando su pequeña cintura entre mis antebrazos, sintiendo cada centímetro de su figura contra mi cuerpo y teniendo la posibilidad de torturarme con esa sensación por noches enteras. O la opción mas dolorosa tomar sus delicadas manos para apartarlas del agarre sobre mi cuello. Suspire tomando la segunda opción, quejándome internamente cuando me despedí de su calor.

—Se suponía que debías estar en el cuarto de mi hermana, no en el mio —Con la voz enronquecida por el cansancio—. ¿Que haces aquí?

Ella ignoro mi pregunta deliberadamente, acercándose a mi hizo llegar su mano a mi mejilla; —¿Estas bien? 

Reprimí el impulso de recostarme sobre esta y me aleje de su tacto como si el calor de su piel me hubiese quemado; —¿Que haces aquí? —Repetí con menos convicción que antes—. no te enseñaron a no entrar en el cuarto de un hombre sola? —Fingiendo un tono amenazante, ella sonrió—. ... menos a estas horas de la noche.

Ella me miro con confusión mas aun manteniendo la mueca en sus labios; -—Eres mi amigo Luka, no cualquier hombre.

Sonreí con cinismo para ocultar el olor que me ocasiono oírla llamarme "amigo", eso era lo ultimo que quería ser para ella en este momento; —Hace cerca de mes y medio que no me dirigís la palabra y ¿pretendes que nada cambio? —quise que ella sintiese algo de mi olor salir de  mi—. 

Su sonrisa se esfumo haciéndome sentir como una basura por ser causante e aquello, en cierta manera sabiendo que si este encuentro llegaba a ocurrir no haría mas que lastimarla; —Lo siento estuve ocupada, la escuela, los diseños y...

—Adrien Agreste

—¿Co-como...?

—El 80% de París sabe sobre la vida de su modelo favorito.

—Debi decírtelo, pero...

—¿Crees que eso importa ahora?

—¿Que es lo que te pasa Luka?

—Nada —Dándole la espalda e invitándola a salir de mi cuarto—.

—¡NO! —Espeto ella—. ¡No saldré de aquí hasta que aclaremos esto!

—¿Aclarar que... Marinette?

—Recapitulemos —Sentandose en mi cama—. Nosotros estábamos bien, éramos buenos amigos...

—Y tú me desplazaste.

—¡Oh!... Ya lo sé... ¿Estás preocupado de que mi relación con Adrien dañe nuestra amistad?

Repase mis manos por mi rostro; —¿Que amistad? —Ella me miró dolida—. Admitamoslo si me hubieses cruzado en la calle no hubieses volteado a verme...

—No digas eso, sabes que nuestra relación es especial.

—No creo que tu novio opine lo mismo.

Ella sonrió, la sola mencion de la palabra novio parecía hacerla brillar, se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro; —Adrien entenderá.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Luka! —Se quejó ella—.

—No lo creo, ningún chico aceptaría que su novia este en el cuarto de otro hombre a estas horas... Así que hazte un favor y vete.

—Te lo dije... Eres mi amigo.

Otra vez esa maldita palabra,  _¿ella no podía ver lo que ese simple término le ocasionaba?_ _O acaso era tan malvada que le gustaba verlo sufrir_. Como sea, si ella prefería ser ciega le abriría los ojos, gire encontrandome con su expresión sorprendida. Tome su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo, mientras con mi mano tomaba las suyas posicionandolas sobre su cabeza, arrojé de manera brusca su cuerpo contra la pared de mi cuarto.

—No quiero ser tu amigo —Admiti jadeando— creí que podría, pero no lo soporto —Solte su cintura y pase la yema de mis dedos por sus labios, ella suspiró—. No puedo verte y saber que esos labios que anhelo están siendo poseídos por otro.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos de manera pausada creyendo que así podría darle la posibilidad de huir si lo quisiese, la realidad es que todo mi cuerpo la mantenía presionada contra la pared. Apreté con firmeza mis labios contra los suyos; el calor y la suavidad de estos, su respiración mezclándose con la mía, su maldito e intoxicante aroma. Toda ella hacía que quisiese actuar de manera primitiva, mi lengua recorrió sus labios aún creyendo que podría negarse, sus labios se entre abrieron y perdí la razón. Su lengua sabía asombrosa, su aliento dulce podía hacer que me derritiera y olvidé que estaba obligándola a ello, solté sus manos para que ella destruyera el momento. Me empujó lejos con ambas manos, claro está que opuse resistencia, ella respiraba con dificultad. Me observó con furia para luego abofetearme.

»Ahora ya no estás ciega —Dije de manera fria, sobando mi mejilla—. Sal de mi cuarto.

Horas después fui despertado por la sensación de frío, para luego notar que Juleka había arrojado agua sobre mi, me quite los vestigios de su jugada con el dorso de mi mano, la miré de manera inexpresiva mientras oía el repiquetear de su pie sobre el piso de mi cuarto. Ella me miraba con molestia, me posicione sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Juleka? —Mirándola de reojo—.

—¿Que pasó con Marinette? —Demando en tono enojado—.

Sonreí reprimiendo el impulso de tocar mis labios, observé a mi hermana menor; su postura prepotente, su mirada fuerte y fija, sus brazos cruzados y reí sonoramente. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Tuve las pelotas para hacer lo que vos no tenés ovarios de admitir.

Mi humor mañanero era una mierda y Juleka sabía que no debía despertarme de manera brusca sino quería encontrarse con mi versión intolerante.

»O acaso me vas a negar lo que sientes por Rose? —Ella me miró con sorpresa—. Besé a Mari... Sus labios son la gloria.

—Como... Tú...?

Resople, el género femenino es totalmente ciego. Rodé los ojos; —Ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Espete empujándola fuera de mi cuarto—. Lárgate de una vez Jul.

Cerré la puerta tras de sí, a sabiendas que nuevamente el tiempo en París para mí se había agotado. Tome mi bolso, ahorros y mi fiel compañera de seis cuerdas. Mamá pondría el grito en el cielo, Juleka me extrañaría... Y Marinette... Creo que no estaba preparado para saber cómo seguirían las cosas con ella. No estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

 


	9. Necesidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette necesita un descanso, Adrien es un adolescente inmaduro, ella necesita pensar las cosas lejos de los ojos esmeralda que la hacen perder el juicio.

La semana más larga para Marinette fue en la que cumpliría 18 años. Su sistema estaba sobrecargado, entre el último concurso de diseño, las batallas contra Hawkmoth y el ser rechazada por Adrien... Ella sentía que iba a colapsar, por ello dar el 150% en la batalla final, la cual para frutilla del postre fue en su décimo octavo cumpleaños le demandó de su energía mental. Finalmente salieron victoriosos... sería algo para festejar sino fuera porque esta vez sus trajes no les dieron advertencia y terminaron chocando puños con la transformación acabándose. grande fue su sorpresa cuando frente a ella no estaba nada más ni nada menos que Adrien Agreste. Agradeció el que hubiesen estado completamente solos para ese momento.

Hoy después de una semana de eso y sufriendo los acosos constantes de Chat Noir y Adrien en igual medida es cuando finalmente lo había decidido. No podría pensar en nada mientras siguiese en París... Armó su mochila con únicamente lo escencial, tomo su billetera con algo del dinero que había ahorrado y el premio que había ganado un fin de semana atrás.  Con la sigilosidad propia de Ladybug abandonó su hogar, no quiso despedirse de sus padres por miedo de no poder seguir con su iniciativa, como así tampoco informo a nadie sobre sus planes.

Con los Miraculous nuevamente en su caja se dirigió con el Maestro Fu, Tikki no tenía la culpa de lo que había  pasado, pero ella siempre había sido pro Marichat, y ahora lo que menos quería era pensar en el rubio. Dejo el sobre de papel madera en el buzón del anciano. Con solo dos frases escritas  _“El trabajo está terminado. Lo siento”_

Debía haber hablado con él o no esperar a que Tikki se durmiese para quitarse los Miraculous más se hallaba extenuada, y no tenía una idea de cómo conseguir tiempo para ella. Si tan solo Tikki supiese que sus miles de “ _Escúchalo_ ” tenían el efecto contrario tal vez hubiese tenido su tiempo a solas sin intervenciones y sin tener que hacer todo esto.

Mientras corría por una oscura París y trataba de guardarse cada recuerdo que podía su distracción la llevo a impactar contra la espalda de alguien, siseo y espero que no sea una mala persona.

—¿Marinette?

Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con dos impresionantes ojos color índigo que la admiraban acompañados por una enorme sonrisa; —¿Luka? —Él asintió, tomando su mano—. ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?

Él sonrió; —Podria decirte algo romántico como que esperaba admirar el amanecer... O que contaba las estrellas buscando una en especial —Marinette sonrió—. Aunque la verdad es que me pase de copas y si llego en este estado con mi madre... —Se interrumpió—. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, es muy tarde? —Liro al cielo donde el día se abría paso—. Temprano para tí —Se corrigió—.

Marinette sonrió; —Eso no importa Luka —Se animo a besar su mejilla—. Debo continuar, tú no te metas en problemas, ¿Si?

Este asintió viéndola alejarse, rozando su mejilla queriendo guardar la sensación de sus labios en él.  _Tal vez fue bueno esta noche intentar olvidar en el fondo de un vaso de whisky_.

Marinette llegó a la estación a la vez que el primer recorrido del día lo hacía, no importó a donde iba este solo sabía que desde hoy estaría alejada de todo el peso sobre sus hombros, de los recuerdos de Ladybug, la molestia de su felino Adrien y de las extenuantes tardes junto a su máquina de coser. ¿ _Desde cuándo coser y diseñar ya no la satisfacían_?

Huir era la solución apresurada de un cobarde pero _¿Que más daba?._

Es fácil viajar cuando no te importa el destino, tambien lo es cuando a la señora tras el vidrio de la boletería no hace más preguntas cuando señalas el tren y dices “Un boleto para ese tren”.

Acodandome en mi asiento del lado de la ventana, suspiré sintiéndome por unos momentos más ligera, ojalá eso hubiese durado...

—¿A dónde vamos Princesa? —Miro a su lado frustrada, _¿Porque demonios estaba allí? ¿Y vestido de Chat Noir?._  Si las miradas matarán el chico gato hubiese pasado a mejor vida—.

Marinette bufó, tomo la muñeca de su acompañante y lo arrastró hacia fuera del tren. Cuando estuvo segura de que no podían verlos empujó al gato contra la pared; —Se lo que quieres decirme y francamente no me interesa oírlo!

—Marinette, yo...

—No sabía que eras tú bajo la máscara —en tono burlón—. Si lo hubiese sabido no te habría rechazado, por favor dame una oportunidad! —Adrien la miró sorprendido—. No me equivoco, ¿Cierto? —Él negó—. Ahora escúchame TU a MI —Pidio en un tono frío—. Entiendo que hayas asimilado la idea de que fuimos compañeros por años, yo no lo hice. No puedo entender que el chico del que estuve enamorada por tanto tiempo sea el mismo que quiso salir con mi álter ego durante el mismo tiempo. Así que si eres tan infantil como para no entender eso, ve al buzón del Maestro Fu, recupera los Miraculous y entregaselos a Kagami. Con ella tendrías a la heroína y la chica que te gusta en el mismo paquete.

Marinette volteó para irse mas esta vez fue Chat quien la retuvo tomando sus muñecas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, acorralandola contra la pared opuesta la besó con fiereza, mordiendo sus labios para invitarla a que le correspondiese, al ella negarse termino por soltarla ganadose una cachetada que resonó por toda la estación.

—¡No vuelvas a buscarme nunca! —Refunfuñando volvió a su asiento, sintiéndose completamente frustrada y confundida. Ella no quería que su primer beso con Adrien sea así—.

Unas lágrimas saladas recorrieron sus mejillas, un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios y se sintió abrumada por lo que había pasado, frente a ella divisó un paquete de pañuelos descartables, los tomo agradeciendo para luego ver el rostro de su proveedor, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con Luka Couffaine.

—No deberías llorar, aunque sé que a veces es lo único que uno necesita.

Ella lo miró dolida; —¿Tu también vienes a detenerme? —Limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo—.

Luka negó; —No me interesa detenerte, pero no quiero que por una decisión apresurada o urra una desgracia —Ella lo miró analizando sus palabras—. ¿Me permites acompañarte?

—Quiero hacer esto por mí misma Luka.

—Esta bien Marinette, respeto eso —Luka se quitó su campera y la colocó sobre los hombros de la fémina—. Cuídate mucho, si? —Pidio este con preocupación, para luego tomar amorosamente su barbilla entre sus desos índice y medio, inclinó su rostro y beso su frente—. Buen viaje Ma-ma-Marinette...

Marinette parpadeo varias veces mientras este se alejaba, estaba apunto de bajar al andén cuando ella notó el peso extra sobre sus hombros; —¡Luka, espera! ¡Tu campera!

El sonrió bajando al andén, acercándose por la ventanilla, clickeo algo en su teléfono y acto seguido, un sonido provino del abrigo sobre sus hombros, rebuscó en los bolsillos y se encontró con un teléfono de modelo no tan reciente, este tenía un mensaje.

"La campera solo es un excusa para que vengas a verme cuando regreses" ella se sonrojo al leer esto. Luka sonrió mirándola desde afuera del tren.

“Y el teléfono?” preguntó agitando el mismo contra la ventanilla.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y mirándola a los ojos clickeo un nuevo mensaje; “Sos la mujer más testaruda que conozco, era tan obvio para mí que no necesitabas compañía como el que no tenés teléfono. Y no podés estar incomunicada... Así que cuando estés lista, estaré esperando tu msj de este lado”. Ella sonrió al recibirlo, por lo que agregó “Buen viaje Marinette”

Marinette saludo desde el interior del tren, Luka hizo un ademán con sus dedos en un intento fallido de saludo militar haciendo ampliarse aún más la sonrisa de la azabache.

El silbato del guarda anunció la partida del mismo, el traqueteo inicio el movimiento, hacia delante las vías parecían infinitas y detrás un joven con ojos índigo la hacia dudar de su decisión, su corazón latía a la lenta velocidad con la que él vagón avanzaba por la vía, todo su ser parecía inquieto y a la vez su movimientos eran lentos. Tal vez solo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, la figura de Luka empequeñecido conforme el camino avanzaba, un ahogado grito murió en sus labios. El panico estaba inundando sus pulmones, los cuales parecían cerrarse mientras intentaba respirar, las paredes del vagón se cerraban sobre ella y el teléfono en su mano vibro una vez más.

“Las decisiones que tomamos siempre nos asustan, confía en tí. En tus decisiones, sonríe. Porque tú sonrisa es tu mejor arma”

Inexplicablemente ella volvió en sí, intento centrarse en el paisaje, aunque por ahora solo se veían edificios, vio una negra silueta recorriendo las azoteas, tocó sus labios aún pudiendo sentirlo impregnado en estos. ¿Porque _todo se había complicado tanto?_

Tal vez el problema no había sido que Adrien la rechazara, sino que Chat Noir viniese a consolarla; que este la embelesara con sus palabras, que la arrullara en sus brazos y que finalmente cuando había caído en sus garras viese a este frente a sus ojos en su forma civil. El hablar con él no solucionaria las cosas, no cuando Marinette comenzó a ver a Chat como más que un amigo, aunque este no hubiese intentado hacerlo, más él no sabía quién era ella y ahora parecía obsesionado con su persona. Ella no podía amarlos por completo por lo que necesitaba pensar, adaptarse a la situación y probar si ese chico en verdad amaba a su torpe persona o si su obsesión se limitaba a su personalidad moteada.

Deseaba mientras el tren avanzaba que Adrien pudiese comprenderla, qué tal vez este se diese cuenta que solo necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, y tal vez en menor medida que este se pareciera un poco al hermano de Juleka. Luka a sus ojos parecía más maduro en cuanto se habían conocido que lo que Adrien ahora, a su misma edad. _¿Porque este tan solo no podía comprenderla?_

La figura negra se había desvanecido al paso que los edificios lo hacían, ahora solo podía ver los verdes campos y un paisaje sereno, el sol se hallaba en lo alto del cielo azul el cual solo auguraba un buen comienzo para este primer día de su viaje.

 

 


	10. Vampirico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka es un vampiro atraido de manera irremediable por el aroma de Marinette.

Luka Frederick Couffaine nacido el 25 de Abril de 1752, Hijo de los dueños de el viñedo "Freedom" el cual produce el vino mas consumido del país. Era el mayor de 2 hijos, al ser el primogenito eso lo convertia en el heredero legítimo, más eso no le importaba; su padre creía que el era una desgracia para la familia, su madre era sumisa a las decisiones de este y a su hermana no los veía puesto que ella tenia seis años y tuvo la desgracia de nacer cuando este habia decidido aborrecer a sus padres. Sus gustos lujosos, su vida promiscua, sus problemas con el alcohol y sus peleas constantes en bares eran parte de las noticias diarias, su padre detestaba que su apellido estuviese en boca de todos, esto lo desprestigiaba, días antes de su cumpleaños número 25 tuvieron una pelea seria, ambos se prometieron distintas cosas ; el mayor desheredarlo y nuestro protagonista que nunca podría olvidarlo. Uno de los dos cumpliría esa promesa.

    La noche del 18 de Diciembre de 1775, la noche del solsticio de invierno, acababa de ser sacado de un bar luego de otra de sus afamadas peleas, por lo que tomó una botella de ron de una de las mesas y salió a beberla en la calle, caminando sin rumbo con el paso perdido por las calles de París,  llego a una calle poco iluminada y solitaria, solo había un farol y  recargada sobre este la mujer más hermosa que jamás halla visto. Era delgada con caderas anchas, cabello largo y rubio platinado, piel blanca como nieve y ojos azules como luceros. Él quedó prendado de esa imagen, ella le sonrió y comenzó a llamarlo con las manos, su interior se debatia sobre si se trataba de una alucinación producto del alcohol o alguien tangible, igualmente estaba hipnotizado con esa imagen y la siguio hasta donde fuera que esta lo llevara. Lo condujo a un oscuro callejon, donde las almas de los pueblerinos parecían perderse y la única luz que los iluminaba era la luna, esta levantó su sencillo vestido blanco mostrandole su pierna desnuda, él se acercó lujurioso. La estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos y con su sentio comun inhibido por causa del alcohol se dejo llevar por la situación; comenzó a besar su cuello perdiendose en el sabor de su piel, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a querer arrancarle el vestido con las manos y poseerla en ese sucio callejón.

Ella se acercó a su oído —Te ofrezcó juventud eterna y una larga vida, lo quieres? —Su sensual voz retumbaba no solo en sus oídos sino en las partes aún lúcidas de su sistema nervioso—.

    Él asintió y con esto marcó su destino, ella despejó su piel, haciendo a un lado su largo cabello negro dejando al descubierto la latente vena que sobresalía en este e hinco sus dientes allí. Para que luego él los hincara en ella.

 

__Ella era un vampiro y él en un arrebato había perdido su alma._ _

 

**Actualidad...**

  
**Luka**

    Mis papilas gustativas se inundaban con el delicioso sabor de la sangre joven, esta vez un desprevenido adolescente era quien tuvo el placer de alimentarme, sin embargo como había implementado siglos atrás solo lo deje desvanecerse en mis brazos, a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada y no crearía sospechas sobre mí como había pasado alguna vez. Su sangre estaba particularmente cargada de algo que no pude reconocer, había bebido de personas que no estaban en sus cabales, ya sean alcoholizadas o bajo efectos alucinógenos, más este en particular tenía algo que no había notado antes. Despegue mis colmillos de su cuerpo, saboreando el resto de su néctar alojado en las puntas de estos. Cómo siempre tome su teléfono llamando a emergencias y lo arrojé a su lado, con la seguridad de que para cuando contestarán la llamada mí víctima estaría en pie y yo lejos de allí.

    El mundo había evolucionado, las relaciones habían cambiado y las personas también. Las mujeres eran más descaradas y confiadas de lo que me era familiar en mi época. Había visto todas las caras de una mujer; sus deseos, su máscara ante la sociedad, sus frustraciones y había hecho caer cada parte de ellas a la par de su ropa. Las mujeres nunca fueron un misterio para mí, ellas querían una sola cosa que coincidía con lo que buscaba de ellas,  _solo despojarnos de todo por lo que durará el encuentro_. Mi nuevo estado me hacía atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, mí piel pálida, mí largo cabello azabache, mis luminosos ojos azules y mí extrovertida personalidad era lo que ellas buscaban... Mientras entregaban su cuerpo, parte de su alma y una donación de su sangre a mí... me sentía vacío. Nunca me sentí nuevamente vivo, aunque eso ya resultase imposible.

    Deseaba algo que no podía tener, añoraba un sitio que ya no era mío y mientras mis temores parecían querer salir a flote, el aroma más intrigante y delicioso inundó mis sentidos haciendo camino desde mis fosas nasales hasta mí cerebro. Mis pupilas se dilataron mientras en cada latido buscaba a quien sea dueño de ese preciado elixir, el mismo que en este momento me mantenía deseoso y alerta. El azul de mí mirada se intensificó obligando a mis sentidos a alertarse, el aroma me golpeó una vez más, más cerca aún que antes; una chica, una de baja estatura que tomó asiento a mí lado recargándose en la barra, casi quise sonreír ante esto.

    Su tez blanca, cabello azabache largo hasta los hombros y penetrantes ojos azules. y apesar de sus divinos rasgos, estos no eran tan impactantes para mí como ese aroma que emanaba su piel y aún más allá, su misma sangre prometía saciar mí sed por la eternidad, haciéndome desearla y a la vez protegerla. Suena hipócrita ya que para ello debería alejarme de ella, y apenas a segundos de verla sabía que me sería imposible. Ella me sonrió como nadie lo había hecho, en sus ojos no había temor o lujuria y eso parecía querer deshacerme. Tome su cabello enredándolo en mis dedos, cada hebra parecía tener la delicadeza de hilos de oro.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa de todo el lugar —odie el hecho de que mí depredador hablara por mí. Ella tomó mí mano—. No sabes lo que haces pequeña...

    Me envió otra sonrisa que parecía a su vez querer quedarse guardada en mi. Mí irregular forma de respirar se aceleró  _No creas en los libros. Vivimos condenados a la eternidad_  mis colmillos amenazaban salir, sin previo aviso cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de domar mis instintos, al abrirlos ella no estaba. Mi furiosa respiración, aunada con aquello que me hacia en parte animal la encontraron unos metros más adelante, con las mejillas sonrojadas en los brazos de algún inútil. Ella debía ser mía, solo mía, y de ello estaba seguro. Hice uso de mis poderes esos que me permitían manejar clima y tiempo, solo para arrancarla de sus brazos, ella pertenecía a mí, su sangre me llamaba como lo haría el agua en el desierto a un humano. Finalmente la sostuve alejándome de cada zona habitada antes de dejar al tiempo correr nuevamente. Me miró con horror e intento zafarse de mí, eso me desarmo más no iba a soltarla, no ahora que La había encontrado, no sabía de qué se trataba pero solo al tenerla cerca cada parte de mí se sentía renovada. Mi voluntad se hizo añicos en cuanto se cortó con el afilado cierre de mí campera, mi depredador a quien no pude domar la atacó, odiando y amando el instante en que su sangre me invadio, reconociendo el sabor que había probado días atrás y sintiéndome un bastardo al respecto. No era un estado del cuerpo comprendí ahora, era una emoción, la única capaz de conquistar o derrocar un imperio y a su vez la única que no había sentido hasta hoy... AMOR. Ella forcejeo y grito, mí voluntad ya no era mía, no podía dejarla, no podía  a estar satisfecho con solo probar su sangre. Finalmente en un último esfuerzo por defenderse mordió mí hombro adueñándose de mí sangre y maldición, evidentemente había probado mi sabor, ese que antes solo alguien más conocía. Su delicioso sabor cambio a uno ácido, y todo su cuerpo se preparo para el cambio.

—No debiste hacerlo, idiota! —Dije sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Odiandome por ser el único culpable de lo acontecido, y a la vez sintiendo alivio porque ella se hubiese salvado de mi—.

    Los minutos parecieron siglos, cuando bajo su pálida y templada piel comenzaron a correr esas gotas de su sangre nueva, sangre que inevitablemente ahora compartíamos. Deseaba sentirme miserable, más no hallaba razones para ello, había odiado a mis instintos hasta que los mismos me llevaron a este momento.

 

_Mí reina de la noche abría los ojos ante mí y sin proponermelo en cada sensación de su nueva vida mí mirada le juraba amor eterno._


End file.
